<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tamer of Dragons by yungmenace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409524">Tamer of Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungmenace/pseuds/yungmenace'>yungmenace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Light Angst, NSFW in parts, Reader-Insert, Sweet boy Raihan, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungmenace/pseuds/yungmenace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The strongest gym leader in Galar had his sights set on defeating his long-time rival. That was his focus. Nothing would distract him from that. Until this year's gym challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rule Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the full story of a few independent chapters from my series of drabbles. it's going to be a little different from the original work, because i didn't like everything i had written.</p><p>this is from a series of particularly smutty works, so there is nsfw content in this chapter and the next one as well. this will not be true for every chapter, but i will put a warning in the notes for the ones that do have that content.</p><p>thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan wouldn't say he had strict code of ethics, but in general, he had a few things he lived by.</p><p>One, being beaten is part of the experience of becoming better. He learned this the hard way.</p><p>Two, not all great people are good people, but you should strive to be both.</p><p>And three, the odd one out. Don't get close to the gym challengers. He could be friendly, sure. But becoming friends, or something more with the older challengers, that was off-limits. He had done his best to follow these rules to a tee, and had so far succeeded in his mind.</p><p>This year's gym challenge would be a struggle, at least in his following of the third rule.</p><p>The opening ceremony was always exciting, and for good reason. Seeing all of the new challengers was exhilarating, but year after year, Raihan realized that most of the challengers he saw would never make it to his gym. So he became a bit disinterested in the whole thing.</p><p>Stepping out with his fellow gym leaders, he did the usual 'smile and wave' procedure and watched as the challengers entered the field. They came out in age groups. He never watched the youngest groups; he knew they wouldn't make it to him. He would pay a little bit of attention to the teen-aged challengers, because they had a chance. He was only ever really interested in the young adult challengers. The ones who were his age.</p><p>This was partly because they had the best shot of reaching him, but also in the back of his mind, he held out hope that maybe he'd find himself a different rival, one he might be able to beat instead of Leon.</p><p>The groups came along, the youngest were full of energy and hope, the teenagers a bit more apathetic, and the adults, who seemed to just want to make something of themselves. Nothing different from the usual. Raihan's attention had almost been lost, until the very last challenger stepped onto the turf. She looked his age, but she also seemed just as hopeful as the younger challengers. Wearing a belt with a full team of Pokeballs attached, he immediately knew she was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>And he wanted to reckon.</p><p>He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Something about her just screamed greatness to him, and he felt himself being pulled to her. He had to plant his feet so as to not involuntarily start walking towards her. As the chairman spoke about the importance of Pokemon in society, and all the other nonsense he insisted on talking about every single year, he watched her. She was watching everything around her, taking it all in.</p><p>The ceremony was over before he knew it, and suddenly all of the challengers were leaving the field. He didn't even know her name yet! Once he noticed the audience start to leave, he rushed back to where all of the challengers went. He was met with an onslaught of fans, asking for his league card and an autograph, but he was focused on finding that woman.</p><p> </p><p>You had practically been groomed to eventually do the Gym Challenge since the day you were born in Wyndon. Your father, a Pokemon professor, and your mother, a former Champion, expected the highest pedigree of Pokemon trainer from their child. And you were their only child, so that burden was placed on you.</p><p>Throughout your life, you tried your very best to please your parents. You took on every trainer who came your way and at one point, defeated them all with ease. But then your father left. It was unexpected, and it wasn't out of a lack of love for you or your mother. But his profession called him to where he was needed, and that meant leaving. Your mother refused to leave Galar, as it had become your home and she didn't want to uproot you. So he left and you stayed.</p><p>It was hard for you to continue on in your training, especially as you got older. You had your trusted team, but you didn't battle unless provoked. You fell out of practice without strong guidance, and you never entered into the Gym Challenge when most children did.</p><p>Your mother eventually left to rejoin your father when she felt you were capable of taking care of yourself. You were alone. And you needed something to do.</p><p>Calling a few family friends, you got yourself an endorsement and made your way to Motostoke for the opening ceremony. You didn't know if your parents would watch, but you weren't doing it for them. You wanted to know that you were still the trainer you once were.</p><p>The opening ceremony was a lot to handle. Lots of noise, lights, and people. Although it wasn't much different from living in Wyndon, and so you just watched your surrounding and took in everything, knowing it was your only chance. You took a glance at the gym leaders as you came out onto the field.</p><p>You recognized them all, as you had watched matches on TV your entire life.</p><p>Milo, the fighting farmer.</p><p>Nessa, the raging wave.</p><p>Kabu, the ever-burning man of fire.</p><p>Allister, the silent boy of mystery.</p><p>Opal, the master of a fantastic theater.</p><p>Melony, the ice-cold professional.</p><p>You quickly noticed that the Dark-type gym leader, Piers, was absent from the ceremony.</p><p>But your attention immediately went to the final gym leader. Raihan, tamer of dragons. Ever since he became the Hammerlocke gym leader, you had been enamored with his fighting style. Changing the weather to his advantage was ingenious, and you truly hoped that you would get far enough in the challenge that you would be able to face him.</p><p>The ceremony was over rather quickly, and you went with the other challengers back to the locker rooms. While you grabbed your things, you heard shouts and watched as a large group of people swarmed the entrance to the room. Glancing over, you saw dark hair and an orange headband towering over fans, frantically looking around the room. Suddenly making eye contact with you, he made his way through the crowd towards you.</p><p>"Uh... Hey, I know we don't know each other but-" He was cut off by someone asking for an autograph and he sighed. "Listen everyone, I've got some important business to take care of. Find me later and I'd be happy to give you all an autograph and a league card." There was excited mumbling among the rest of the challengers as they eventually made their way out of the locker room.</p><p>You were still a bit in shock that Raihan had seemingly come in here to speak to you. "You were saying something...?" You said, looking up at him. "Oh yeah, well... I know we've never met but I saw you out on the field during the ceremony and I felt like I should come meet you." He explained, shifting his weight to one leg and rubbing the back of his head. You examined his features, having never been able to see him this close. He was almost too handsome; it didn't feel like he was real. A sharp-toothed grin and shimmering blue eyes almost put you in a trance, before you realized you should probably talk to him.</p><p>"Oh! That's... Well, I'm happy to meet you." You said, before introducing yourself. As you said your name, you could've sworn you saw his eyes soften for just a moment. "It's fantastic to meet you. I'd love to talk to you more, but I only had time to grab your name and maybe... your number?" He asked, holding out his Rotom phone with a new contact page open. You laughed at his cheekiness, but gave him your information regardless. "How about you come to my match tomorrow and we can talk more?" Raihan suggested as he started turning to leave. "Oh... I don't think I can go to Hammerlocke yet. I have to get the Fire badge first, right?" He stopped and turned to face you again. "I'll just tell them you're my special guest. They'll let you in." He said with a wink, before moving to the door.</p><p>"I'm Raihan, by the way."</p><p> </p><p>You couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day. Why had he wanted to meet you so badly? Why did he want you to be his special guest at his match? Why was he so hot?</p><p>Needless to say, you had a lot of questions. But for the time being, you just began to make your way to Hammerlocke. The Wild Area was interesting to you, and you trained up your team as you walked through, trying to get up to Hammerlocke Hills. By the time you got there, it was late evening and your team was exhausted, as were you. Setting up camp, you let each of your Pokemon out so they could walk around and get used to the environment. Your Ninetales stuck close to your side. She was the product of your parents' Ninetales mating, and you were lucky enough to have raised her since she hatched. She didn't look too different from other Vulpix when she was little, but when she evolved, you were struck with the realization that she was a shiny. Her silver fur shone under the moonlight as she nuzzled close to you while you set up the pot for making curry.</p><p>You were thankful to have your team with you; it was a cold night and being alone here was much different than being alone in your own home. As you settled in to enjoy your curry with your partners, your phone buzzed in your pocket.</p><p>'Hey, it's Raihan! Just wanted to make sure you had my number in case you needed to get a hold of me for tomorrow.' You smiled and added him to your contacts before texting him back.</p><p>'Thanks! I was worried I'd get stopped at the entrance and kicked out. I'm right outside Hammerlocke, so I'm totally ready to be at your match.' Putting your phone back in your pocket, you started to eat, until you were again interrupted by a buzz.</p><p>'You're in the Wild Area? I haven't been camping out there in forever! I'll come find you' You were a bit surprised at this. You assumed he was busy, being a gym leader and all. But you figured if he wanted to come, he was going to. So you let a signal out from the chimney of your tent and waited for him to arrive.</p><p>Strangely, you felt a bit nervous about him seeing your team. It's not that you were ashamed of them, but you thought he might look down on you for having what he might see as a weak team. Before you could do anything about it, you heard footsteps and turned to see him towering over you, a smile on his face.</p><p>"That was fast!" You said as you scrambled to your feet, trying to lessen the height difference as best as you could. Raihan set a hand on his hip and shrugged. "I was in the stadium and it's not far from here. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be alone out here. It's dark and cold." He said as he watched you shiver, the fire having died down. He sat down beside you and you sat again, offering him a bowl of curry. "It's spicy coconut, I'm not sure if you'd like it, but-" He cut you off as he began shoveling the meal into his mouth.</p><p>"This is my favorite!" Raihan exclaimed between bites, finishing it faster than you could get him another bowl. "Oh, it's my favorite too." You laughed, handing him the rest of the curry. He silently thanked you as he kept eating until it was all gone. You couldn't help but smile as you watched him. It made you weirdly happy to know that he enjoyed your cooking this much. You were pulled out of the moment with a shiver. It had somehow gotten colder, and you had neglected to bring a thick jacket with you on your journey. You'd have to get one while you were in Hammerlocke.</p><p>Rubbing your arms, you suddenly felt something warm drape around your shoulders. You glanced to your side and realized Raihan had put his hoodie around you. "Sorry if that's... out of line, but you looked really cold. I've got a pretty good tolerance for the cold." This brought a pink blush to your face and you looked away so he wouldn't notice. Doing this caught the attention of your Ninetales, who stood from her resting place on the ground and made her way over to Raihan. She sniffed at him, and you worried for a second that she wouldn't like him, as she rarely liked anyone new.</p><p>You watched as she craned her neck just a bit and Raihan placed his hand on her head. "Wow, she's beautiful. What's her name?" He asked as she slowly moved down to rest her head in his lap. "Kasai. She was my first Pokemon." You smiled, knowing your partner was comfortable with your new companion. He sat and stroked her head, running his fingers through her thick fur. "I think she likes you." Raihan was almost too caught up in petting your Pokemon that he didn't hear you. "Oh! Yeah, it seems like she does." He said quietly, a small grin growing on his face as the fox fell asleep on him. "This is going to make moving a bit difficult." He laughed softly, glancing at you.</p><p>"Oh, are you leaving?" You asked as you stood, which woke Kasai up. "Well... Unless you wanted me to stay here with you through the night, I figured I would have to leave eventually." Raihan said, standing as well. You were quiet for a moment. You really enjoyed his company, and you wouldn't mind having someone else in the tent with you. Maybe you could get to know him better too.</p><p>"Actually I wouldn't be opposed to you staying the night here." You suggested. Raihan could feel his heart doing flips in his chest, and he tried to hide his excitement at your words. "Then I can definitely stay. But we should probably get in the tent, it's going to keep getting colder and my hoodie will only keep you so warm."</p><p>You nodded and brought your partners back into their Pokeballs as you made your way into the tent. It was rather spacious, with enough room for a good sized cot, a lantern, a folding cushioned chair, and extra floor space. Raihan plopped onto the chair as you sat on your bed. "You can sit by me if you want." You offered, patting the space next to you. He stood, having to slouch because of the height of the tent, and moved to sit by you. "Didn't you want to get to know each other better?" The dragon tamer nodded. "You mind if I just ask you questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want." Brushing some hair out of your face so you could see him better, you smiled. "Yeah, that's fine."</p><p>"What other Pokemon are on your team?" You pulled out your phone to show him pictures. "You already met Kasai. I have an Inteleon named Mizu, a Rapidash named Titania, a Lucario named Roman, a Toxtricity named Kingston, and..." You went silent, realizing the last Pokemon on your team probably wasn't legal in Galar. You really needed to have that appealed, since your mother was the one who caught it in Sinnoh while she was champion. "I'll show you my last partner if you answer a question from me." Raihan raised an eyebrow, but motioned for you to ask.</p><p>"Why did you want to meet me so badly?" This question had been on your mind all day and frankly, you were dying to know. He was a prominent and powerful trainer, what reason could he have for wanting to meet you if he didn't even know who you were beforehand? You could see a blush form on Raihan's face as he fumbled over his explanation. "Well, I um... Okay, honestly, I saw you during the opening ceremony and I thought you stood out from the other challengers. I'll also admit that I thought you were... really gorgeous, so I wanted to introduce myself." You watched him as he tried to play off how awkward he seemed. "You thought I was? You don't think so now?" You teased, nudging him gently. "No, no, I still do!" Raihan spat out, words filled with worry. He didn't want you to think he didn't like you anymore. You scooted a bit closer to him. "Well, I think you're pretty gorgeous yourself." The words came out quietly, as if you hadn't even meant to say them. But you did. And he heard.</p><p>The moment seemed right, and so Raihan went for it. He leaned in close to you, resting his nose to the side of yours, just barely grazing your lips with his own. You were the one who closed the gap, connecting with his soft lips and practically melting into him. He was warmer than you thought he would be, and your skin tingled as you felt his hands move to your sides underneath his hoodie. His hands stayed static where they were until you pulled away. "Are you okay...?" You asked, lips still against his. "Yeah... Just trying to take the moment in..." He breathed, resting his forehead against yours.</p><p>Raihan took a deep breath before pulling you back in for another kiss. His hands began moving again, just around to settle on your back so he could pull you closer. You took the initiative to wrap your arms behind his neck, a hand roaming up and into his hair. His face was warm against yours and you could feel him growing warmer. The kiss was becoming a bit more intense than it was originally. Though, you certainly didn't mind.</p><p>Eventually, you built up the confidence to move yourself onto Raihan's lap, which surprised him. He pulled away to look up at you, teal eyes wide. "O-oh, is this where tonight is going to go?" He asked, devilish grin sprawling across his features. "If you want it to. But it seems like you do." You said, wiggling your hips just a bit. This pulled a sudden moan out of the dragon tamer, and you were then the surprised one. "Yes, I want it to go this way." He moved back on the bed and set his hands on your sides as you leaned down to kiss him again.</p><p>He slipped his tongue gently into your mouth to test your reaction, and you quickly intertwined yours with his. You could feel the straining in his pants grow as you did so, and you smirked against his lips. You weren't particularly skilled in this, but you felt a certain amount of pride knowing you had turned on Raihan so quickly.</p><p>His hands made their way under your shirt as you shrugged off the hoodie. You worked your own hands down his back to the hem of his uniform, tugging it up and over his head while he did the same to your shirt. He stopped everything for a brief instant, eyes wandering over your body. He was taking it all in, trying to remember every detail of you in case he never saw it again. Brought back to reality by the feeling of your lips against his neck, his hands moved up your back to take off your bra.</p><p>Once you were almost completely revealed to him, his chest grew extremely warm. There was a great amount of pleasure to be taken in seeing the beauty of someone you admired, and that was the way Raihan felt in this moment. Your hands gently passed down his bare chest, sending tingles down his spine. Every time you touched him, he felt like he was ascending. He never wanted this to end.</p><p>He moved you so that you were laying back on the cot as he stood and took off his pants. While he did this, you took off your own and waited for him to turn around. When he did, you could see a blush erupt on his face, something you never thought you would see. He was absolutely stunning. Every inch of him was beyond your imagination and you were having trouble believing that you were really there with him.</p><p>Moving back over you, he pressed kisses up and down every bit of exposed skin he could get to, sucking gently to leave marks here and there. Every time he touched you, it felt like pure bliss, especially as you felt a hand drifting up your thigh to your heat. Raihan slowly dragged his fingers over you, sliding past your underwear to slip a finger in to test how you reacted. His actions pulled a moan from you, and he grinned as he added another finger. Connecting his lips with yours so you were now moaning into his mouth, he continued to move faster and faster, his thumb occasionally flicking over your clit, making you arch your back each time he did.</p><p>You could feel his length pressing against your leg, and you slipped a hand between the two of you to run down his chest and into his briefs. Tugging them down just enough for him to pop out, you wrapped a hand around his shaft and began pumping slowly. He shuddered, his pace slowing as he melted into your hand. Moaning as he began to kiss your neck and collarbone, he pulled his fingers out of you and cleaned them off by sticking them in his mouth. You watched him do this, sending waves of heat through your body. He pulled his briefs down the rest of the way, and then your underwear.</p><p>"I... don't know if I have a condom..." He mumbled, standing and grabbing the backpack he had brought with him, rifling through his things. You really hoped he would find something, but you were going to let him fuck you regardless. Triumphant, he returned to the cot as he rolled the condom over his length. Placing himself back over you again, he stroked your cheek and kissed you. "Are you ready...?" He asked quietly, wanting to make sure you were alright with this. "Yeah... I am." You responded against his lips as he lined himself up with your entrance. He slowly pushed in, waiting for you to tell him he was good to move. Once he got the okay, he pushed in the rest of the way until he was fully settled inside you.</p><p>Raihan filled you perfectly, like he was meant to be inside you. Your hands made their way to his shoulders to get a good grip, as his hands settled on your hips. He began moving slowly at first, wanting to give you ample time to to adjust to the feeling. But as soon as you moaned "Faster" against his lips, that was all he needed. His hips snapped into a fast pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the space around you. Your hands dragged down the sides of his back and you were sure you would leave marks, but you didn't care and neither did he. In fact, he moaned as you did so, making him move even faster than you thought possible.</p><p>Your legs moved to wrap around his waist and he gripped your hips harder as his pace became a bit erratic. You looked at him, his hair messy and intense desire in his eyes. You felt a tight heat forming in your stomach as Raihan's grip tightened even further, and suddenly the heat erupted as his head dipped down, moans filling the tent from both of you as you reached your climax in tandem.</p><p>He didn't pull out right away, instead relishing in the moment for just a bit. Eventually, he moved out of you and threw the condom in the small trash bag you had by the chair. Settling in beside you as he pulled the blanket up from the bottom of the bed, he pressed soft kisses to your neck and cheek while he wrapped an arm around your waist. "I really like you..." He said softly, almost like he was admitting something. He couldn't see you smile, but his words meant a lot. "I like you too, a lot." You whispered back. He snuggled into you, his head resting against the back of your neck. "Stay with me tomorrow night in Hammerlocke." It was a simple request that you were more than willing to fulfill. When you agreed, you felt him smile against your skin, and he quickly fell asleep. He could learn about your last Pokemon another day.</p><p>You felt so comfortable here with him. You felt safe, even with the cold, dark world right outside. Maybe, just maybe, if he was here... Everything would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sandstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your mother had been the Champion of the Sinnoh region when she met your father. She had captured an incredibly powerful Pokemon and kept it when she moved to Galar. She took great care of it, and when she left to rejoin your father, she put its care on you.</p><p>Her parting gift was a Pokemon and a goodbye, and that was the last you saw of her. You had never seen the Pokemon, so you didn't even know what it was. But you added it to your team, knowing your mother held it in very high regard.</p><p>You had the intention of keeping the Pokemon a mystery, maybe as a final surprise from your parents. But once you decided to take on the Gym Challenge, it became obvious that you would have to find it out what it was.</p><p>The first time you saw it was while you were on a walk to your home in Motostoke from training along the route heading out of the city. You didn't release it purposefully, but you had felt its Pokeball shaking in your backpack. You were very glad that there wasn't anyone around when the Pokemon decided to unexpectedly burst out of its home. It was definitely angry at first but it quickly recognized at you as being related to your mother and relaxed at the sight of you. You quickly recognized the Pokemon and knew it would illegal in Galar, so you almost always kept it in its Pokeball. It was already fairly powerful so you didn't have much of a need to train it, other than to listen to your commands.</p><p>You kept its existence secret from anyone you met, and Raihan was the closest you'd ever gotten to telling someone. But you two had gotten distracted before you could tell him, and now you were waking up with his arm wrapped around you.</p><p>That night, you had slept better than you had in years. You felt like nothing in the world could harm you while he was there. You could stay there forever. But you felt him start to stir and you turned so you were facing him when he woke up. Glimmering teal eyes slowly emerged and he smiled at you, a sleepy, beautiful smile that you wanted to keep in your memory. He gently brushed his nose against yours and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. "I'm glad I'm waking up next to you." He whispered, voice low and rough from sleep. "I'm glad you're here too, I slept so-" You were cut off by the sound of a roar from outside the tent.</p><p>You moved quickly; you recognized that roar and knew what you needed to do. Pulling on a pair of pants and throwing on a sweatshirt, you bolted outside the tent. You hadn't realized that Raihan was right behind you. Before you stood your mother's Pokemon, who had broken free of its Pokeball. Breathing quietly, you approached your partner and rested a hand on its chest, something that always calmed it down. "I'm right here. I'm sorry I haven't let you out recently, it's too dangerous, you know that..." You said gently, as it dipped its head beside yours.</p><p>"Holy shit..." You heard from behind you. Whipping around, you saw Raihan with his jaw dropped, staring at your partner. You understood why, it was an impressive sight. Noticing him, the Pokemon moved back and looked at him.</p><p>Golden eyes made their way up and down the dragon tamer, and all you could do was watch as Garchomp approached him.</p><p>"You have a Garchomp...?" Raihan asked, still in shock. "Yes, but please don't tell anyone... I couldn't bear to have him taken away." You said as the dragon moved to sniff at Raihan. It knelt down and nudged his hand. Even you were surprised by this. The dragon usually didn't like being around other people, yet another reason why you kept it hidden away. The dragon tamer grinned wide and rubbed his hand over your Pokemon's head and it let out a happy roar. You were glad to see them getting along, especially since Raihan seemed so happy to now be playing with Garchomp. Raihan looked over at you, as well as the dragon, both with silly grins on their faces as best as a Pokemon could. You gave the dragon a sad smile as it returned to its Pokeball.</p><p>Making you way back into the tent, you sat down on the messy bed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just a sensitive topic, I guess." You clarified, hoping he wasn't too upset. "I completely understand. I know how much trouble you could get into having it, and I don't want that to happen to you. Besides, I got to see one of the most powerful Dragon Pokemon to ever exist. I'm not complaining." Raihan laughed and sat down next to you. "I can help you with the paperwork you have to do to register Garchomp. Hopefully my involvement will speed up the process." He said, resting a hand on your leg. "I have to get back to Hammerlocke, but I'll see you at the match? And then later?" He asked, and you smiled. "Yeah, absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for anything." You both packed up your things, and you watched sadly as he went back into the city.</p><p>Sighing as you felt Garchomp's Pokeball wiggling in your bag, you made your way around the area you were in to find a secluded spot for your partner to walk around for a short time. A large group of trees with little visibility from the outside seemed the perfect spot. You let all of your Pokemon out, as Garchomp always seemed more comfortable with the rest of your team than just by itself. It was nice to see them all playing together. Garchomp happily raced around the area with your Rapidash, and you were happy to see that it was becoming friendlier. That was your mother's biggest problem with it; it refused to be around other Pokemon. But you figured it just needed a different kind of trainer, and it seemed like you were what it needed.</p><p>Honestly, it was what you needed too. Something to motivate you. Knowing it needed constant attention and training was a lot of what made you choose to pick up your team again.</p><p>You let them play for just a bit more, throwing a bouncy ball for them to catch and bring back a few times, until you decided it was time to get to Hammerlocke. You wished you could keep them out longer, but it wasn't traditional for a trainer to have a partner following them in Galar like it was in other regions. Your team sadly returned to their Pokeballs and you made your way to the dragon mouth entrance of the city.</p><p>Immediately stopped by a League staff member, you remembered that Raihan told you to show them your League card and they would let you in. You did so, and after communicating with another staff member, the one at the entrance let you in.</p><p>It was a large city; not as huge as Wyndon, but still quite big. You made your way to the stadium, which was incredibly easy to find, and showed yet another League staff member your card so you could get to the area Raihan had told you to go to. It was a small seating area that was right behind where he would be during his battle. You moved to sit before you notice a note in the seat.</p><p>'To my number one fan,' Now, that was a bit arrogant, despite the truth behind it.</p><p>'Got you the best seat in the house. As long as I haven't Dynamaxed, you'll have the perfect view of my ass ;)' Well. It would be a lie to say that you hadn't already thought of that.</p><p>'Can't wait to see you afterwards! After I win, me and some of the other leaders are going to the Noivern Nightclub and I'd love for you to come. Just meet me in my locker room and we'll go together!'</p><p>Now that was an offer you couldn't resist. Being able to meet the other gym leaders was definitely a plus, but spending the night with Raihan in a club? That sounded like an adventure that could only end in the most fun way possible.</p><p>You watched as the crowds piled into the stadium. His matches were always fairly packed. Considering he was probably the most popular gym leader in the region, this was no surprise. You were glad that you were given this seat, otherwise it would've been next to impossible to get a good seat.</p><p>The match started quickly, and ended just the same.</p><p>A sandstorm blew dirt all around the stadium and it was hard to see exactly what happened, but based on your recollection of Raihan's previous matches, you assumed he had Gigantamaxed his Duraludon and taken down his opponent with G-Max Depletion. It was incredibly exciting to see him battle, even if you couldn't really see much at all. You knew he was there, and he was fighting with all his strength.</p><p>Once the match was officially over, you made your way to his locker room where he was doing an interview just outside the door. Once he saw you, he waved you over.</p><p>"This is the challenger I was telling you about! I would've endorsed her if I could have. Everyone at home should watch for her during the Gym Challenge, because I know she's got a lot of potential." He grinned at you, throwing an arm around your shoulders. You were glad the interview ended after his last statement; you didn't want the entire region to see your blushing face. The interviewers left and once they were out of sight, Raihan pulled you into a kiss.</p><p>Pulling away, you could see a smile still plastered on his face. "Hey! I've still got to take a picture for this match, do you mind being in it with me?" You couldn't say no to that face, so you nodded and moved in closer to him while he pulled out his phone.</p><p>You weren't expecting him to snap the photo while he pressed a kiss to your cheek. "You're going to post that?" You asked, genuinely curious. He shook his head. "Not yet. I'll wait until we've decided what's happening with us before I do." His regard to your feelings was refreshing, and you were thankful for it. "Let's take another, okay?" Raihan wrapped an arm around your shoulders and smiled for the phone, and you did too. It was a really sweet picture, and no one could accuse you two of being romantic.</p><p>Raihan posted the picture, the caption stating he was thankful that a good friend could come to see his match. He made sure to tell you that he saw you as more than a friend, but didn't want to say anything more for now. You stood outside the locker room while he changed, and when he came out, he hooked his arm in yours and the two of you made your way out of the stadium.</p><p>You met the other gym leaders at the club. You finally saw Piers in person, and you got to see Milo and Nessa again. You assumed that tonight was just for the younger gym leaders, until you saw someone who was decidedly not a gym leader come to greet the group.</p><p>He was a sight to behold in person, bright eyes and messy purple hair with that cape. You were surprised he made it to the club on time considering all the rumors you'd heard of his issues with directions. The champion said hello to everyone, until he saw you. "You're one of the gym challengers, right? Did you already beat Kabu?" Leon asked, a bit surprised. "No, um, I'm actually just here because of Raihan." You explained, nudging the man in question. "Oh yeah, we met at the opening ceremony and... decided to get to know each other better." It seemed the other leaders knew the dragon tamer all too well, and they laughed. "So you've got a crush on her?" Nessa teased, your face burning red. "I'd like to think it's mutual." Raihan laughed, pulling you a bit closer to him.</p><p>This was it. You either admitted you liked him in front of his friends, or you embarrassed him and yourself by staying silent. If you said yes, that would mean his friends would assume you were dating. But honestly, that didn't seem to bad to you.</p><p>"It definitely is mutual." You said, planting a kiss on Raihan's cheek. The others feigned disgust, but you could tell they were happy for you two. Raihan seemed relieved, like he had doubts that you liked him as well.</p><p>The two of you stuck behind as the rest of the group made their way into the club. You turned so you were facing Raihan. "So... do you want to figure this out now...?" He asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Well, I don't want to mess up your public image or anything..." You said quietly, not looking at him. You felt a hand under your chin as he moved your head to look at him. "You're not going to do that. Besides, my image as a trainer should be based on my skill, not my love life. If people judge me for you, then that's their problem." His words put you at ease, and you smiled. "Then... maybe we could try this out? You and me?" It seemed your words surged happiness into Raihan. "I would love that."</p><p>Taking your hand, you walked into the club together and found the others, already dancing to the loud music. It had gotten fairly late, and the club was packed. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Suddenly, you felt hands on your hips and you looked up to see the grinning culprit. "I love this song! Dance with me?" Raihan said, hands moving you gently to the blasting music. You began to move along with him, a silent yes to his question. There were no words, so it was definitely club music.</p><p>You were actually enjoying yourself. Clubs weren't usually your scene, since you didn't have many people to go with. But being here with Raihan was way different from any experience you'd had in the past. You felt yourself moving closer to him, wanting to be right up against him. He definitely noticed, as his grip on your hips tightened.</p><p>Oh. That was familiar.</p><p>Looking up at him, you locked eyes. You knew he had thought the same thing. A sudden rush of confidence and heat burst through you, and you pressed against him, practically melting into him. This surprised him, but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. His hands slid onto your lower back as the two of you moved in tandem to the music. No one around you paid any attention, and you felt like you were alone with him again.</p><p>You certainly weren't going to protest as Raihan slowly turned you around. His hands moved to settle just above your hips and you could feel him flush against you as you moved with him to the music. You weren't expecting to feel his length pressing against your ass, but you wouldn't complain about it. The feeling just made you more confident. The most attractive man in this club was with you, dancing with you, grinding against you, and only with you. You could see other people eyeing him enviously, but his entire focus was on you.</p><p>He wanted you.</p><p>And how you wanted him too. You moved your hands back, up and over his shoulders and neck, and into the back of his hair, tugging lightly. You felt his hands move up your front until they were resting over your chest, for just a second. He bent his neck so he was next to your ear, and bit your earlobe before squeezing your chest and moving his hands back down to your hips.</p><p>Just the small gesture had sent heat running through your entire body. You rolled back against him, making sure to press against his hardened length. You felt his grip tighten when you did so, making a cocky grin appear on your face. Knowing you were driving him crazy just with these simple actions really made you want to just drag him out of the club and back to his house. But you knew how suspicious that would look to his friends, and so you settled for just dancing with him.</p><p>The song grew louder and louder, and Raihan once again moved down next to your ear. "Wish we could leave now..." He whispered, just loud enough for you to hear. His deep voice sent shivers down your spine, and you pulled his hair again. He pulled you in and started kissing your neck. You almost couldn't handle how much he was turning you on right now, but there wasn't much you could do about it, other than just keep moving to the music.</p><p>You could hear the song begin to wind down, and you could feel Raihan's disappointment grow as the crowd settled down and everyone began paying attention to what was around them again. He let his hands fall off you, and you turned back around to face him. His face was red and his hair was messy, though that was probably your fault.</p><p>Neither one of you had noticed that the lights had come up a bit in the club, making it so everyone in the club was suddenly aware that Raihan was there. He pulled you in for a kiss, his hands at the bottom of your back holding you close to him. At that moment, he was far too pent up and asked if you wanted to leave. You nodded and he began guiding you out of the club.</p><p>Waking up next to him wasn't a new sight, but it was still a good one. You grabbed your Rotom phone off the bedside table and checked your notifications as you did every morning. You were shocked to see nearly hundreds of new notifications, almost every single one of them the same.</p><p>'BREAKING: Dragon Tamer Raihan seen with new girlfriend, a Gym Challenger' along with a picture of you kissing in the club.</p><p>Oh boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Three Gyms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which I write my first Pokemon battles and hope they're passable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was hectic. You couldn't go anywhere without someone asking you about Raihan, and even running into the occasional angry fan with a crush on Raihan. They kept asking about your 'boyfriend', and you weren't even calling him that. You had no idea how to respond to their questions about him, because you had only met him a few days prior. </p><p>It was after a reporter and her cameraman bombarded you with questions about him that you realized this was all moving incredibly fast. You hardly knew anything about him, other than the little he'd told you and what you'd seen in interviews. In fact, you'd gotten so swept up in your time with him that you hadn't even made your way to Turffield yet to take on Milo.</p><p>Other gym challengers were already way ahead of you, and it all struck you in one moment. You hurried away from the interview without a goodbye and made your way into the Wild Area. You were fairly confident in your team, and had no problems with any encounters. You got across the expanse of wild Pokemon as quickly as you could and caught a train to Turffield. </p><p>It wasn't difficult to find the gym, and while you were nervous about heading into a gym for the first time, you forced yourself to cross the threshold. The only people inside were other gym challengers, gym staff, and Ball Guy. You went to the changing room to put on your uniform, tugging the number 038 jersey over your head. </p><p>The gym member in front of the entrance smiled at you. It was the first genuine smile you had seen all day. "Welcome challenger! Are you ready to take on the Turffield Gym Challenge?" You nodded. This was the first step to proving yourself. "I am." </p><p>"Then go on in! Good luck!" You walked past the gym member and into the open room, filled with the scent of grass and hay, the cries of Wooloo and Yamper resounding through the area. "Welcome to the Grass Gym, challenger. Allow me to explain the rules." A very rigid man with a mustache guided you to the beginning of the challenge. "To face Milo, you will first have to wrangle the Wooloo of the gym. Guide all of them to the designated area and you'll have the chance to earn a Grass badge. Does that all make sense?" You nodded, you had watched challengers face this gym in the past. "Good luck!" He jogged off, and you were left to complete the challenge.</p><p>The first area wasn't all that difficult. As long as you occasionally changed your position to avoid stragglers, the flock stayed together and made their way into the goal. The next area was a bit harder. A Yamper was trying its hardest to herd your Wooloo, but with tactful avoidance, you got them to the goal.</p><p>The trainer waiting at the end was no match for your Ninetales and you quickly dispatched of him. The next two areas were more difficult yet, but you kept your Wooloo flock to the side and waited for the Yamper to move far enough away so that you could get them to the end of the challenge. </p><p>Up the stairs you went to reach the official end, where a horn sounded indicating that you were ready to face Milo.</p><p>You had met him once before, at the club with the others. He was incredibly kind and you were happy to be facing off against him today. He seemed glad to see you as well. As you met in the middle, he grinned wide at you. "Hey! Nice to see you again. I hope the challenge didn't give you too many problems." His smile was almost infectious as you could feel one on your own face now. "Not at all. And I'm really excited to battle you." Milo nodded, his hat brim bobbing with his head. "I'll show you what the gym challenge is all about!"</p><p>The two of you stepped back to your positions and threw out your first Pokemon. You intended on using Kasai for this gym, since she had a huge advantage. You also wanted show off your partner, since you had raised her since she was just an egg. </p><p>The crowd erupted in cheers when Kasai appeared. You would admit that the noise filled you with confidence and you could tell that your Pokemon had the same feeling. She glanced back at you with a knowing look, and the match began.</p><p>"Kasai, use Fire Spin! Get his Gossifleur burning!" Your partner responded quickly, a ring of fire resonating from her and trapping Milo's Pokemon in a fiery vortex that quickly depleted its health. Milo winced as he saw his Pokemon faint, but his smile persisted. "You won't beat us that easily!" He then sent out his prized Eldegoss, and quickly Dynamaxed.</p><p>You figured you were trying to put on a show for everyone watching, so you decided to Dynamax as well even if it wasn't necessary. The crowd roared with enthusiasm and excitement as the two huge Pokemon faced off.</p><p>Kasai was certainly a sight to behold when she was this huge. You had never Dynamaxed her before, as you had never fought on a power spot. This experience was thrilling beyond compare. </p><p>Once again, you called out to your partner. "Use Max Flare! Let's finish this!" Your Ninetales was swift, deftly dealing the final blow as you watched your opponent's Pokemon return to normal size and faint. Your heart was throbbing, you could hear it in your ears as well as the chants of your name from the crowd. You would never get tired of this feeling.</p><p>You met Milo in center field, and while he looked a little disappointed, he seemed more proud than anything. "Thank you for giving me an amazing battle. I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime soon. You're going to do amazing in this year's challenge." He handed you the badge and shook your hand.</p><p>Your first thought as you left the gym was to get to Hulbury and take on the next gym. Without even changing out of your uniform, you got onto route 5 and sped off towards the next town.</p><p>Already there was chatter about your battle. It was your first televised match and since Raihan had pulled you into his last interview, everyone was watching. And despite the fact that you had only used one Pokemon, you had captured the attention of anyone who saw the battle. As soon as you made it to Hulbury, you made a beeline for the gym. There were a few people who looked at you and you head your name passed around in a few ongoing conversations. But your focus was on beating Nessa.</p><p>The gym member let you in, and as you looked at the sprawling expanse of pipes and water, you knew this would take a little more determination than Milo's gym. But you were still bursting with confidence from the last gym, so figuring out the puzzle wasn't too difficult. </p><p>After flipping a few switches and battling some of the gym trainers, you made your way to the end and onto the field to meet Nessa. You weren't sure if she'd recognize you, but from the look on her face when she saw you, she definitely did.</p><p>"Oh, Raihan's little crush. I almost forgot you were doing the gym challenge. I haven't seen your match with Milo yet, but I am excited to see what you can do." And with that, she turned heel and headed to her position. She was certainly concise.</p><p>You moved to your own position on the field and prepared for the battle. You decided to use your Toxtricity, hoping that the electric moves he had learned would be enough to take down Nessa. She sent out her Goldeen first.</p><p>Tossing out your amped-form of Toxtricity, you watched as the punk rock Pokemon strummed at the protrusions on his chest. He lolled his head back towards you with a grin on his face and prepared for your first command. You quickly took down the fish Pokemon with a Thunder Shock, causing Nessa to toss out her Arrokuda. Another Thunder Shock took down her second partner.</p><p>She was getting visibly frustrated as she sent out her final Pokemon, an imposing Drednaw which she Dynamaxed immediately. You followed suit, your Toxtricity growing in size until he completely towered over you. The sound of him strumming his chest was blasting, and you could tell he was excited. </p><p>Nessa tried to get the first move, but your Pokemon was faster. "Kingston, use Max Lightning!" This took out nearly all of the Drednaw's health, but still left enough for Nessa to make an attack. "Max Geyser, now!" You watched as Toxtricity was bombarded with a blast of water, dropping his own health. "Quick, hit them with Lightning again!" You called out, your partner moving perfectly in sync with your commands. </p><p>The dreaded Drednaw collapsed as you saw defeat overtake Nessa. Clearly irritated by her loss, she regained her composure and met you in the middle. "Here. You've earned it. I'm sure Raihan will be very proud of you." She said, handing you the badge before leaving the turf.</p><p>You felt like you were on a roll. Two gyms done in just one day, and you were quickly catching up with the rest of the challengers. Many of them got stuck at the Motostoke gym, unable to defeat Kabu. However, you had watched his matches many times. He was your favorite gym leader, and while you were incredibly excited to meet him, you also knew you needed a strategy to beat him. That was the reason you had gotten a hold of a Sobble so many months back. </p><p>The now Inteleon was a bit stubborn at first, but once you figured out his favorite type of curry, he warmed up to you rather quickly. Now he was one of your most powerful Pokemon and you were confident he could easily take on Kabu.</p><p>So you decided that you would go to Motostoke. You already knew the city well; you had spent many days there when your mother would meet with visiting friends from other regions. The gym was easy to find, and before you entered, you looked at all the banners hanging from the walls. Every gym represented. Including the Dragon gym. </p><p>And then the realization struck that if you continued down this path, you would have to face Raihan.</p><p>How could you do that? You knew that you could beat him. You knew his team and his battle style. But could you even bring yourself to defeat him? To see the look on his face when he lost? And you knew that you had to, regardless of your feelings. You were here with something to prove, not to push your personal journey to the side for some gym leader.</p><p>Swallowing down that harsh reality, you entered the gym. This one was much more packed, since many challengers still hadn't passed Kabu's challenge. You had come prepared with a plethora of Quick Balls so you could rack up the five necessary points as fast as you could. </p><p>The gym member let you through after checking your badges, and you stepped into the middle of a ring of grass. After having the challenge explained to you, you made your way into the grass and encountered a Vulpix. It almost made your heart melt, as it reminded you of Kasai when she was small. But you reminded yourself of your goal, and threw out a Quick Ball right away, gaining two points in the process. </p><p>You moved to the other side of the ring, and encountered a Litwick. The other trainer moved before you could throw a ball, and tried to attack your Inteleon. Doing hardly any damage, the lanky Pokemon glared at the other trainer while you threw another Quick Ball, bringing your total to 4 points. Now it was easier, as you only needed to defeat another Pokemon.</p><p>With a blast of water, you gained the last point after beating a Sizzlipede.</p><p>Making your way onto the turf, you were greeted with the sight of the ever-burning man of fire himself. It took every bit of self control not to ask for an autograph. "It's good to finally meet the girl Raihan has been talking up a storm about." He paused, and laughed. "No pun intended." He knew you?? Raihan had talked about you??? Your mind was swirling with questions, but all you could do was laugh with him. "All good things, I hope?" Kabu nodded. "Of course! But that's not why you're here." Now you nodded, and you watched him jog to his spot on the turf.</p><p>You stepped back yourself, as you saw Kabu throw out his first partner, his own Ninetales. She was just as beautiful as yours, and you almost felt guilty for having to beat her. Your Inteleon was definitely an imposing sight as you saw your opponent reel when he came out. It was obvious that the defeat would be swift. </p><p>A Water Pulse from Inteleon took out most of the Ninetales' health, and the resulting confusion finished it. Next came the Arcanine, who attempted to use Flamethrower but didn't do much damage to Inteleon. A blast from Liquidation quickly finished the Pokemon.</p><p>Glancing over at Kabu, you could see a look of fierce seriousness and you were beyond starstruck that you were the one battling him right now. He sent out his final partner and quickly Dynamaxed it, and you watched as it grew into a Gigantamax Centiskorch. You were almost in awe for too long, until you finally realized you should Dynamax your own Pokemon. The crowd roared as Inteleon grew, taking aim at the enormous bug. </p><p>You were a bit disappointed that you hadn't used Snipe Shot; it was a move you'd been looking forward to using since Inteleon learned it. But you knew a blast from Max Geyser would end this battle, and you were proven right not long after. As rain began to fall in the stadium, you walked over to meet Kabu, both of you soaked from the battle. He shook your hand, and handed you the badge. "You're far better than Raihan let on. I'll be cheering for you." You felt your heart fly up into your throat at this, and you couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "That means so much to me, thank you Kabu." He shook your hand one last time before heading off the turf, leaving you alone on the field in the pouring rain.</p><p>A feeling of immense pride and happiness washed over you. For years, you'd built up a team that you knew could take down any challenge and now you were able to show how hard you and your partners had worked. You had done this yourself, and you were proud. No one could say that someone else had earned the badges for you. There was evidence that you had done everything to get them. </p><p>You could do this.</p><p>A content sigh escaped you as you watched the crowd filter out, the rain still pouring down. You suddenly saw a shadow and looked over to meet eyes with the dragon tamer himself. "You know, I wish you'd told me you were going to do all three of these gyms today. I would've come to the other two, but I only found out after you absolutely destroyed Nessa!" He said, grinning wide with a voice full of pride. He was proud of you. That felt even better than Kabu saying he would root for you. Raihan scooped you up into a huge hug, spinning you around in his arms as you held on tight, laughing the whole time. As he put you down, you saw a large wet spot on the front of his sweatshirt, but he didn't seem to care. "How about we go get dinner together and then I'll take you to the hotel they're keeping all the challengers in?" He was asking you on a date.</p><p>A REAL DATE.</p><p>It was your turn to smile. "That sounds great. Let me change out of my uniform first though." You laughed as you walked with him back to the locker rooms. You stepped into a stall and changed back into your usual outfit before meeting with him again. He looked at you like he was seeing an oasis in the middle of a desert. "What's that look for?" You asked, a small blush on your face. </p><p>"I'm just still in awe that I get to spend time with someone as amazing as you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the date will come in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Real Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long for news in Galar to spread. You had become a top contender in the gym challenge over night, along with the two challengers Leon had endorsed and a couple others. Your battles were all over the news, calling you one of the most powerful trainers Galar had seen in recent years.</p>
<p>Despite all the attention, you couldn't care less. All you cared about today was seeing Raihan. Having time for the two of you without prying eyes or Pokemon battles. You felt like you were adequately caught up with your competition, so you could take a day away from the challenge.</p>
<p>He had texted you and told you to meet him in Hammerlocke at noon. You were glad you wouldn't have to jump through hoops to get into the city now that you had the fire badge. You woke up that day with a smile on your face, something you hadn't experienced since you were much younger. Along with having a real date with Raihan later, you also still felt the same immense pride you had when your battle with Kabu finished. Even if you knew they weren't watching, you knew your parents would be proud of you as well. </p>
<p>Stretching as you stepped out of bed, you looked out the window for a view of the sun tipping over the edge of the silhouette of the city. It was beautiful. You were glad you had woken up early enough to see the sunrise. You made yourself a cup of tea and sat in the chair situated by the window and just watched the sun come up. It was the first moment of peace you'd had for a long time.</p>
<p>It was starting to become late morning by the time you finished your tea, so you decided it was time to figure out what you would wear. Raihan hadn't exactly told you what you'd be doing, but you wanted to look nice. Figuring he would want to do something at least semi-active, you settled on an outfit.</p>
<p>When you visited Sinnoh a few months back to see your parents, you had visited Jubilife City and found a lovely yellow dress. Your favorite part about it was that the skirt of the dress could be taken off to reveal a pair of battle-ready shorts. You figured Raihan would want to do something stupid that would require you to do so, thus factoring into your choice. </p>
<p>You made your hair look presentable, pulled on a pair of adaptable shoes, and headed out of the hotel. As expected, you were met with a barrage of reporters. </p>
<p>"Are you planning on continuing dominating the gym challenge?" "What do you think of your competition?" "Do you think you can beat Leon?"</p>
<p>"How are you going to beat Raihan?" </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, you smiled amicably and answered their questions with as much poise as possible. "I do plan on continuing with my gym challenge. My competition is definitely fierce and I'm excited to meet them all. Leon has remained undefeated since the beginning of his career as a trainer, but I suppose nothing is impossible." That last question was still unanswered, and they noticed. "And what about Raihan?" You swallowed, quietly enough that hopefully they didn't hear. "If I'm meant to face Leon, I'll have to beat Raihan. And I have a plan to do so."</p>
<p>That caused a burst of questions, which you waved off. "I have places I need to be right now, so I'll answer more questions later. Thank you!" You yelled over the questions as you called for a flying taxi.</p>
<p>You were in Hammerlocke soon after, but the commotion with the reporters had made you a little late. You rushed to the entrance of the vault where Raihan told you to meet him, where he was already waiting. Before you could start apologizing for being late, the dragon tamer wrapped you up in a hug. "I'm so glad you made it." He said softly as you closed your arms around his torso. It was the warmest hug you had ever been in, and for a moment, you never wanted to let go.</p>
<p>But eventually he let you go, and just grinned at you. "So what's the plan...?" You asked, poking him in the arm. "Oh, right! Well, first thing, have you ever been into the vaults?" You shook your head. "If you're up for it, I'd love for you to see them." He seemed so excited about everything he had planned, and you couldn't help but be infected by that excitement. "That sounds great!" He took a few steps towards the stairs in the room, and motioned for you to up. </p>
<p>Instead, you went over to him, took his hand, and walked with him up the stairs. It had taken a lot of confidence to do that, but you had a lot left over from the previous day. A bright red blush spread across Raihan's face when you laced your fingers with his, and he nearly stumbled up the steps, causing the receptionist to giggle.</p>
<p>The two of you made your way up the stairs, through the outside area, and into the large doors that marked the vault. You were immediately captivated by the huge tapestries that hung on the stone walls. They depicted the story of Darkest Day, and the two heroes who saved the region from demise. You had always been interested in the story, but you had never seen any real historical remnants of it. Raihan watched as you approached the pictures, eyes fixated on the images showing how the heroes wielded a legendary sword and shield to stop the darkness. </p>
<p>"This is fascinating..." You mumbled, not realizing Raihan was right beside you. "Isn't it?" His voice suddenly protruding in the quiet startled you, but he went on. "I'm incredibly lucky to be the protector of the vault. If anything came to harm Hammerlocke, it would be my job to stop it. Although Leon thinks it's his job to protect the entire region." He laughed, but there was a sadness in it. "Raihan... What's the real reason you want to beat the champion?" No one had ever asked him that. They all just assumed it was because Leon was his rival and he had to beat him someday.</p>
<p>He was quiet. "If... If I'm just a gym leader, no one sees me as strong enough to protect my home. My people. The things I love. I want people to think I'm strong." You understood. You wanted to be seen as strong too. Someone who didn't need other people to get them along. You could've told Raihan about your empathy, but you knew those words weren't what he needed. You took his hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze until he looked at you. "I think you're strong." </p>
<p>Without even knowing it, you had just renewed Raihan's confidence with only a few words. No one ever said they thought he was strong without a caveat. It was always 'you're strong... but not as much as Leon'. It was relieving to know someone believed in him. He smiled at you before pressing a kiss to your forehead. "That means more to me than you know."</p>
<p>Raihan looked around the room once more. "Let's get going. I don't want our first date to be spent in a dusty room of artifacts." Although you wouldn't have minded seeing the rest of what was stored in the vault, you knew he had other plans as well. You stepped out of the room onto the stone balcony overlooking the street. "There's a restaurant nearby that we've got reservations for, but I've got something else planned before that. Think you're up for a double battle?" </p>
<p>You knew that he would want to do something with your Pokemon, but you certainly weren't expecting him to propose a double battle. "With who?" As if on cue, two trainers in Dragon uniforms came hustling up the stairs, clearly ready for battle. "These are two of my trainers. We're gonna take them on. Partly to train them, but mostly because I've been dying to see you in action myself." He laughed, pulling a Pokeball out of his pocket. "I've got my team. I assume you have yours?" </p>
<p>And now you could show off just how well you already knew Raihan. Undoing your skirt, you shoved the fabric into your bag while you pulled out your Pokeballs. "So you were prepared!" Raihan laughed again, a lovely full laughter that sounded like a chime of bells mixed with the roar of a dragon. It was so unapologetically him, and you loved it. </p>
<p>The battle started without warning, the two trainers tossing out their respective Pokemon, a Pelipper and a Turtonator. For this match up, you figured it would be best to send out your Rapidash. Raihan sent out his Torkoal. The two of you commanded your partners in perfect sync, his Torkoal hitting the Pelipper with a Solar Beam, and your Rapidash using Dazzling Gleam. The Pelipper was down to its last few hit points and the Turtonator fainted. Raihan was beaming at you. "One hit KO! You're amazing!" The trainer without a Pokemon sent out a Sliggoo, while the Pelipper blasted your Rapidash with Hydro Pump. It did a significant amount of damage, but not enough to take your partner down. Raihan pulled back his Torkoal, replacing it with his prized Duraludon. </p>
<p>You finished off the Pelipper with Psycho cut, while the Sliggoo used Dragon Breath on Raihan's partner. It was hard to watch as the Duraludon stumbled back, most of its health down. Suddenly, Raihan's demeanor changed. He looked far more determined and serious. "Duraludon, use Dragon Claw!" The Sliggoo was quickly drained of most of its health, as the other trainer tossed out a Ninetales. It was always hard for you to battle a Ninetales. </p>
<p>The trainer called for its Pokemon to unleash a Flamethrower on the Duraludon, which you knew would cause it to faint. You sprung into action, and your Rapidash stomped on the Ninetales, causing it to flinch before it could attack. Raihan was visibly grateful, as he finished off the Sliggoo with another Dragon Claw.</p>
<p>All that was left was the Ninetales, and you knew Raihan's Pokemon wouldn't do much to it. Quickly, you swapped out your Rapidash for Inteleon as the Ninetales made Duraludon faint. This was it. Either Raihan would respect you as a trainer, or he'd know you would never beat him.</p>
<p>"Inteleon. Use Snipe Shot."</p>
<p>And it was over. The water blast hit dead-on, ignoring any ability the Ninetales might have had. You were relieved you had won, but also a bit sad it was over. It had been exhilarating to fight side-by-side with Raihan. He spent a few minutes chatting with the trainers, letting them know what to work on for their next battle. They sped off back to the gym and Raihan turned to look at you. "That was fantastic! We should do that again, but maybe with better competition." There was that laugh again, and you felt your heart melt just a little at seeing him so happy. "I've got one more thing before dinner, and then a few things after. Still got the energy for it?" </p>
<p>You grinned at him. "Of course I do! After that battle, I feel like I could do anything." It was cheesy, but true. You were on top of the world and being with Raihan only made it better. You followed him as he walked down the stairs again and out of the vault lobby. He took your hand this time as the two of you walked down the street. There weren't many people out at this time; they were probably watching gym challenge matches. He stopped in front of a store and you looked up to see it was a boutique. "I didn't really tell you what to wear, and I felt kinda bad about it." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "So, I figured I could make it up to you by getting you whatever you want! We're going to a pretty fancy restaurant, and I want you to feel comfortable there." He blinked and then turned bright red. "I-I mean, unless you like what you're wearing! I'm not gonna force you to change, you look beautiful right now, please don't take this the wron-" You cut him off with a kiss. "The gesture is appreciated. I would love to get something nicer to wear." </p>
<p>He looked relieved when you said that. You walked into the store, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of clothes everywhere. "You can get whatever you want, okay? I'll wait out here-" He sat down on a chair outside the dressing room. "-and you can get anything." You looked around for a bit, before settling on a dark blue dress that matched the blue of his uniform. You showed it to him, and he smiled. "You'll look beautiful." Stepping into the dressing room, you folded your current outfit and placed it in your bag before pulling on the long blue dress. Before putting it on, you hadn't realized how form fitting it was, and you certainly hadn't noticed the slit up the side nearly reaching your thigh. Taking a look in the mirror, you pulled together all of your remaining confidence and stepped out to a new sight.</p>
<p>You didn't think you'd been in the dressing room very long, but apparently it was long enough for Raihan to have changed from his uniform into a black suit, complete with a navy blue shirt and an orange tie. He definitely had a color scheme. He looked at you, a dreamy look in his eyes. "You are stunning. Just one last thing..." He took a step towards you and placed a yellow chain of flowers in your hair. "Those are... uh... Well Sonia told me the scientific name for them, but that's the flower I'm named after! They're usually poisonous, but those are just fake ones. I didn't want to poison you on our first date." It was an incredibly sweet thought, and you felt even more beautiful with the flowers in your hair. </p>
<p>Raihan quickly paid the cashier, who seemed to be fawning over him without knowing you were there. You didn't mind; Raihan was attractive and that was obvious. But you knew that you were the person he wanted to be with, and so there was no jealousy on your part.</p>
<p>He stuck his arm out for you to link with your own and the two of you stepped into town. It was much later and the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. "Oh no, we have to hurry!" He said, suddenly pulling you along with him as he nearly sprinted down the street. You didn't question it, as you figured his reasoning would become clear soon. You eventually stopped in front of a lovely little restaurant and Raihan opened the door for you. </p>
<p>The restaurant was empty. </p>
<p>It seemed odd, until a waiter came and brought the two of you up a set of stairs onto the roof of the building. It was stunning. There were lights everywhere, and a table with two chairs was in the center with the perfect view of the setting sun. Raihan seated you, and then took his own seat across from you. </p>
<p>"I uh, might have rented out the restaurant so no one would try to talk to us during dinner." He confessed, staring down at his hands. "That's actually really thoughtful. I've been constantly being stopped by reporters with questions, and it's nice to be away from all of that." Raihan nodded in agreement. "It gets to be a lot. I wanted this moment of peace just for us." His face was warm with the light of the sun, and you couldn't help but lean in to kiss him. He happily obliged, his hand tucking under your chin.</p>
<p>The waiters quickly brought two bowls of curry to the both of you, and you glanced curiously at your date. "I remembered that you said your favorite was spicy coconut, so I had them make it beforehand. I figured you would be hungry after a battle." It seemed he knew a lot about you already as well. "I'm starving." You laughed as the two of you began to eat. In between bites, you talked about your favorite places, colors, flowers, Pokemon, and a million other things. He told you things that he said hardly anyone else knew, and you did the same. It was strange opening up to someone like this, but it was also comforting to know you weren't alone anymore.</p>
<p>You had him now. And he had you. It was more than you could have ever wanted.</p>
<p>The two of you finished your curry and as your bowls were taken away, something else was brought to the table. It looked like a glass, filled with custard and strawberries. You looked over at Raihan for information. "All of my friends who have partners talk about sharing a trifle with them. They say it's romantic. I wasn't sure about it, but then you and I happened and I wanted to try it." You blushed as you understood, and you grabbed a spoon. "Oh, there's something else too..." You waited for him to explain.</p>
<p>"There's this silly legend that if you give an Applin to someone you love and they accept it, you'll be together forever. Well, before we met up this afternoon, I had been running around the wild area since 4 in the morning trying to find one to give to you to replace your Garchomp in your team until we could get it registered. I couldn't find one, and I was really disappointed. But then the staff here said they had a special trifle dessert that's topped with Appletun nectar. I know it's not the same but it's the closest I could get." Raihan explained, his face turning red. You couldn't help but smile at his explanation. It was without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for you. But then you realized exactly what he said.</p>
<p>"Did you say you give it to someone you love...?" You asked quietly, waiting for him to look at you. When he finally did, his face was still red but he was smiling. "Yeah, I did." </p>
<p>It was a quiet moment as you stood. He looked panicked for a second until you stepped towards him. The panic eased away as you put your hands on either side of his face and kissed him. It was sweet and soft and perfect, like a kiss you had only dreamt of. You pulled away and smiled at him. "I love you too." It was fast, you knew that. You had only known each other for a little while, but after the time you'd spent with him, you felt like you'd known him your whole life. And he felt the same. </p>
<p>You pulled your chair over so you could sit beside him. You shared the trifle, with him putting a spoonful in your mouth and you returning the favor. He got a bit of custard on his nose, which you wiped off while he laughed. It was just food, but it was such an intimate and loving moment. </p>
<p>The night started to become darker as you two laughed together. "We should probably get going, it's getting late. Don't want to keep the staff here any longer than they need to be." You agreed, and stood up with him after cleaning up the table as best as you could. </p>
<p>You walked along the street for a bit, arm in arm, until he stopped in front of a house that looked similar to the other homes in Hammerlocke, save for a Dragon symbol on the door. "I'm guessing this is your house?" You asked jokingly, pointing at the symbol. He laughed gently. "Yeah, what gave it away?" The two of you didn't speak for a second, until he broke the silence.</p>
<p>"Do you want to come in?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW content in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! life has been a little crazy lately but i think i'll be able to update more often now. thank you for your kind comments and especially your patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you want to come in?"</p>
<p>Just six simple words and you felt like you were going to be set on fire. Standing right in front of you was the most sought after man in the entire region, asking you to come into his house late at night after an extremely romantic date. Why were you hesitating to answer?</p>
<p>It was because your brain seemed to stop working. You stood there, dumbfounded, trying to come up with the words when all you wanted to say was yes. Raihan glanced at you questioningly, waiting for an answer. "It's... okay if you don't want to. I know you've had a long couple of days." As soon as he said this, your brain suddenly worked again and you finally found your words.</p>
<p>"I would love to come in. I'm so sorry, I just, um... I got a little flustered there for a second." He opened the door for you and laughed. "Now you know how I feel all the time around you." That definitely made you blush. Someone who seemed so suave and well put-together like Raihan got flustered around you? That seemed crazy to you. But apparently it was true. </p>
<p>The two of you stepped inside, and you were almost shocked at how clean and organized his home was. It's not that you were expecting it to be messy, but it always seemed like a guy who lived alone didn't care much about cleanliness. But this one was different. Everything was so nice, and you quickly felt comfortable in this new space. "So this is... my house. You are the first person other than myself and the other gym leaders to see it. I moved here when I became gym leader, but I don't really spend a lot of time here. I'm mostly at the stadium." That was no surprise. Raihan was incredibly dedicated to bettering himself. "It's really nice, Raihan. I wouldn't mind spending more time here." You joked, but he smiled sincerely. "You can come here anytime you want. I can get a key made for you." He then blushed bright red. "Ah, w-wait, that's kinda fast, I'm sorry..." He mumbled, as you took a step closer to him. "We've known each other for about a week and we already said we love each other. I'd be grateful to have a key." You reassured him. His blush faded and he returned to his usual self. "Then I'll get you a key."</p>
<p>You two stepped further into his house as you looked around. There was a large kitchen with a dining room containing a table and a single chair. The sight made you a little sad until you remembered that he wasn't here very often anyways. The living room had a comfortable looking couch and a large TV. You glanced towards the stairs, assuming his room was up there but not saying anything. "Do you like it?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah, it's all really nice." </p>
<p>"Wanna see my bedroom?" You had no idea how he could keep dumbfounding you with just words, but there you stood again, words useless. So you just nodded. He grinned and took your hand, beginning to lead you up the stairs. You went into the door at the end of the hall, entering into a huge bedroom with an equally large bed, covered in soft blankets. "This is basically the only place I spend time in here, so it's pretty comfy." He explained as you took in the sight. You heard the door close behind you, and you turned to immediately meet Raihan's chest. Sometimes you forgot just how much taller he was than you. You looked up to meet his eyes and weren't surprised at the look you saw on his face. It was the same one you'd seen that first night you spent together when you'd first kissed. </p>
<p>Want.</p>
<p>It was want. He wanted you. Out of everyone in the world, he wanted you. And the feeling was mutual. </p>
<p>Tired of just wanting, you grabbed his tie and tugged him into a kiss. His reaction showed he wasn't expecting it, but he leaned into the kiss and melted against you. The two of you slowly backed up until your legs hit the bed. You sat down but he stayed standing, breaking the kiss. He took a moment to catch his breath, grin wide across his face as he looked at you. "Should I undress myself or do you wanna do it for me?" The sudden burst of confidence from him was incredibly attractive and you stood again, stepping close to him. </p>
<p>You pulled his jacket down off his shoulders, watching as his muscle moved under the dress shirt. You felt down his arms as his jacket fell to the ground, fingers running over every inch of muscle until you reached his hands. Your fingers intertwined for just a second before you reached back up to loosen his tie and pull it over his head. You slowly began to unbutton his shirt, taking your time to appreciate every bit of skin that was revealed as you did so. Raihan was incredibly patient as you worked his clothes off, almost seeming to value the amount of time he was getting just to be near you.</p>
<p>His shirt was completely undone and he shrugged it off, adding it to the growing pile of clothes. He leaned down next to your ear, and you could swear you heard him grin. "Your turn." His hands moved to your hips, turning you around to face the bed. His fingers found the zipper of your dress, and he slowly pulled it down, kissing your warm skin as it was slowly uncovered. You almost felt lucky that you hadn't worn a bra today; it would've been another layer in the way of his conquest. This was perhaps the most intimate moment in your life, and frankly, all you could think about was Raihan bending you over and plowing you into the bed. But you made sure to enjoy his gentleness in the time.</p>
<p>You felt the dress drop to the floor, nearly exposing you entirely. You could feel his eyes on you, and you looked over your shoulder to see him looking practically starstruck as his fingers dragged across your skin, feeling every curve of your body. You turned to face him, his fingers moving from your back to your side, running up and down, occasionally coming up high enough to squeeze your chest gently. </p>
<p>"Lay back on the bed." It wasn't a request. And the way he said it made you want to do whatever he asked, so you did. He towered over you, even more than usual. His hands found their way down your hips, slowly tugging your underwear down your legs and onto the pile of clothes. His hands ran up your legs, gripping your thighs when he got to them. "Fuck..." He mumbled as his eyes met your already wet heat, causing a shiver to run up your spine. You hadn't heard him talk like that before, and you'd be lying if you said it wasn't a little hot. </p>
<p>A thick finger ran over your entrance, grazing the sensitive nub above it. You arched your back just a bit, the feeling sudden and welcome. He pushed the finger in, watching your face as he did. Raihan grinned when he saw your mouth open wide, letting out a moan as his finger filled you. He began a slow pace, making sure you were ready before he added another finger. When he did, you moaned even louder, the reaction he was hoping for. His fingers grazed an incredibly sensitive spot inside you and you nearly screamed his name when he kept rubbing against it. </p>
<p>Pulling his fingers out, you watched as he placed them in his mouth, sucking off all of the wetness he had accumulated on them. And you loved watching him do it. You figured that would be when he would take off his pants but instead you watched him get on his knees and drag you to the edge of the bed so your legs were hanging off. His face was between your thighs and your heart was racing. Was he really going to...?</p>
<p>Your question was quickly answered when you felt his tongue run up your heat, flicking over your clit at the end. Your hands shot to his hair, tugging as you felt his tongue go even deeper into your heat. 'This must be what heaven is like...' You thought to yourself as Raihan's fingers dug into your thighs, leaving little marks on the soft skin. His tongue explored your folds, making sure you were moaning with every move of his mouth over your heat. </p>
<p>This went on for a moment, until he moved his mouth over your clit and sucked gently. You felt like you were about to fly off the bed, as your thighs clasped around his head. He grinned against your heat when he felt you do this, looking up at you. His chin was wet from you and he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed rather happy with the situation "You doing okay there?" Raihan asked, voice dripping with pride at what he'd made you do. "I'm... I... want you..." You managed to get out, catching his attention. "You want me? How do you want me, baby?" He was being a tease, but he also genuinely wanted to please you. "Fuck me, please..." </p>
<p>That was all he needed. He stood, tugging his pants down and tossing them into the pile of clothes. His cock was already rock-hard from what he'd done to you. He flipped you over on the bed so your stomach was pressed into the soft mattress. You heard as he rummaged through a drawer, you assumed it was for a condom. Soon you felt him behind you, his hand running over the skin on your ass. You felt his cock press against your heat as he moved his hands to your hips and pushed in slowly. "Is this what you want, baby...?" Raihan asked, hands tightly gripping your hips. "Yes, this is so good, please go faster..." You practically begged him, and he happily obliged. </p>
<p>You could feel every inch of his cock as he thrusted in and out, slowly at first but moving faster as you asked. He hit every right spot and filled you up perfectly, like you were meant to be fucked by him and him alone. And that's what you wanted. It's what he wanted too. He had never met someone he so quickly connected with, and the fact that the two of you fit together perfectly like this as well just made want you more. </p>
<p>As his pace quickened, you felt a heat growing in the pit of your stomach, something you had only felt with him. He was hitting every spot that made your body feel like it was fire in the most blissful way possible. He felt himself getting close too but didn't want it to end. He slowed a bit, leaning down to press his chest against your back. He was next to your ear and started moaning, telling you how good you felt and how beautiful you were. It only made you want him more. </p>
<p>Moving your hips back a bit to encourage him to go faster again, he quickly caught on. Snapping back into a fast pace, he pounded into you, the sound of skin against skin mixing with moans to fill the room. Before too long, he felt himself release, moaning your name the whole way through. Just the sound of him moaning like that caused the heat to build and build until it finally blew and you felt your own climax. </p>
<p>Both exhausted, you made your way to the top of the bed where Raihan joined you. "Too tired to take a shower... We'll do it in the morning..." He said, still trying to catch his breath. "We...?" You laughed, wondering if he meant that. "Yeah... I'll never get tired of seeing you naked." He returned the laugh, pulling the covers over both of you. You felt his hand on your back, slowly rubbing up and down, fingers tracing your spine. </p>
<p>He was quiet. "I remember you saying that you had trouble sleeping one time, and I looked up how to help someone else sleep. This was one of the recommendations." He explained, fingers gently running up your back. You could almost cry from how thoughtful the gesture was. But you didn't have the energy, and what Raihan was doing worked wonders. You fell asleep faster than you ever had, feeling beyond comfortable and safe where you were.</p>
<p>You woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking, and you looked over to see the absence of Raihan in the bed. Grabbing a robe you found in his closet that was admittedly far too big on you, you made your way downstairs to find him in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hey sleepyhead. You looked pretty comfy in bed so I decided not to wake you up and I made breakfast instead. You said your favorite was pancakes with pecha berry syrup, so I ran out and got everything for it this morning. I got a lot of weird looks because well..." He gestured to his clothes, and you giggled when you realized he was wearing Flygon pajamas. "Anyways, I figured we could eat in the bath?" You looked towards the open door behind you, seeing the bathroom with an already prepared bath ready. "That sounds perfect." </p>
<p>This was all incredibly sweet, and you could hardly believe that you had somehow gotten this lucky. Before this, you wouldn't have believed it was real. But he was, and you were beyond happy to be eating pancakes in a bathtub with Raihan.</p>
<p>The two of you talked and laughed as you ate your breakfast, and as he ate, you watched him. </p>
<p>After everything the two of you had done together, could you really bring yourself to beat him when it came time?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ghosts and Fairies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the first three gyms done, you make your way to Stow-on-Side to continue your gym challenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent the rest of that day feeling incredibly guilty. Raihan had been nothing but kind to you, and now all you could think about was what strategies to use when you finally had to face him. Although you had time, you knew he would be a formidable opponent and you would have to be focused and prepared to go all out to beat him.</p>
<p>Returning to Motostoke that evening, you made your way to the room you were staying in and sat on the edge of the bed. You needed to find a distraction, so you turned on the TV only to find Raihan's match from the previous week airing. Immediately turning it back off, you flopped back onto the mattress and rubbed your temples. How were you going to bring yourself to defeat him? You knew you had the skill to get to the Hammerlocke gym, and you were fairly certain you could get his badge too, if it weren't for the fact that you had feelings for him.</p>
<p>Regardless, you weren't there yet and you had other things to do before you could even face Raihan. Thinking for a moment, you tried to figure out what the best way to go about the rest of the challenge was. He was clearly a distraction; you were already behind the majority of the gym challengers and had to face three gyms in one day just to catch up.</p>
<p>You hated it, but maybe the best thing for you was to try to avoid him until you absolutely had to see him. He wouldn't understand though, and you would have to do it without telling him. He would just try to find a way around it where he could still see you. But you knew, even if it hurt, you couldn't see him until the challenge was over.</p>
<p>So that morning, you packed up all your things and headed out towards Stow-on-Side. </p>
<p>Taking on ghost-types was something you definitely hadn't prepared for. Your team didn't have any specific type advantages against them, other than a few moves that they had learned. Mizu knew Sucker Punch which you knew would be good against most of Allister's team. But you weren't sure what to do about the Pokemon you had no type advantages against. </p>
<p>You felt confident though. Remembering the way you felt after your match with Kabu, you stepped into Stow-on-Side only to be met with what felt like a hoard of reporters. "Tell us about your relationship with Raihan!" "How do you feel about him spending time with other gym leaders so often?" "Do you think you're good enough to face him?" This time, you didn't feel like answering their questions as cordially. "I have a challenge to do right now, so why don't you ask him all your questions instead?" It definitely came off more vicious than you'd meant, but just the thought of him was already distracting you from your goal. </p>
<p>Shoving past them, you jogged up the hill to the gym. There were more challengers here than the past gyms since many had only just gotten here. You had put on your uniform this morning, so they let you in without asking you to change. This was one of the more fun challenges. All you had to do was ride a spinning cup down a track, guide it the right way, and face the trainers waiting for you at the various platforms.</p>
<p>It was simple enough and you got through it fairly quickly, despite being a little dizzy afterwards. You had noticed the cameras now following you, but you paid them no mind, as you had a goal to achieve here. You jogged up the stairs and a horn rang out, signifying that you had finished the challenge and could now face Allister.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath in, you walked down the tunnel onto the field and stepped onto the turf. There were more people here than had been at any of your other matches, cheering and screaming your name. Some had signs with your name on it, others were holding scarves with your gym number on it. The amount of support you had from these people who had never met you was almost overwhelming but it also filled you with confidence. </p>
<p>In your previous matches, you figured the first three gyms were meant to be easy and that's why the gym leaders didn't use their best team. But as you met Allister on the field, you learned that the gyms only became a little harder. Despite all of your worries about being able to beat Allister with a lack of a significant type advantage, you were able to beat him and earn the ghost badge. </p>
<p>Either you had some advantage that you weren't aware of, or you were entirely over-prepared for the gym challenge. </p>
<p>Stepping out into the lobby, you were met with trainers asking for your league card. They were some of the young trainers that had made it this far, and you were beyond happy to hand them all one of your cards. It was something you'd never done before and seeing them smile and run off with your card made you feel far more accomplished than anything you'd done yet.</p>
<p>Ballonlea was next. You'd have to get there before anyone realized where you were going, specifically a certain dragon tamer.</p>
<p>Getting through Glimwood Tangle was more difficult than you'd expected, because you hadn't been there since you were a child. This was where you caught your Rapidash, and she could tell where you were. Her Pokeball wiggled in your bag, and you smiled fondly remembering catching her.</p>
<p>Titania was the first Pokemon you had caught on your own. Your parents were in Ballonlea on business, and you had wandered into the forest to look for Pokemon. Armed with only a tiny Vulpix, you looked around and found yourself in a dead end. You then felt eyes on you, noticing the Morgrem that had suddenly surrounded you. Kasai wrapped herself around your legs, quivering with fear. You were ready to scream for help when a white figure appeared in front of you, stomping its hooves, causing the Morgrem to run off.</p>
<p>The Ponyta had saved your and your partner, and once you were safe, she turned to nuzzle you. You ran your hand over her mane, much to her delight. You so wanted to capture her, but didn't want to have to fight to do it. So, you placed an empty Pokeball on the ground and closed your eyes, wanting to give her the choice to go with you or run without having to see your reaction. Almost as soon as your eyes were closed, you heard a click, indicating that the Pokeball had captured her. </p>
<p>It was one of your proudest moments as a young trainer. You named her after a fairy queen and raised her alongside Kasai. They were the closest of all your Pokemon and were usually the ones who wanted to walk alongside you when they could. </p>
<p>You found your way to Ballonlea and were brought back to childhood memories of the place. It was beautiful, lit only by the glow of fairy Pokemon. You were fairly certain the gym leader would recognize you once you faced her, as your parents frequently worked with her to learn the history of the area. </p>
<p>The gym always astounded you. It looked the same as all the others, but the gentle pink glow it emitted was calming and beautiful. You stepped inside to a relatively empty lobby and waited to be let into the challenge. You knew it would be much different than what you'd faced at the others gyms. Opal was a little different herself, and you appreciated that about her.</p>
<p>The challenge wasn't so much of a challenge, but rather a test. You were faced with questions about fairy type Pokemon and about the gym trainers, and once you'd beaten all the trainers, Opal questioned you about her. It didn't seem very fair, since you'd grown up knowing the woman, but she made you do what she was making every other challenger do. </p>
<p>The battle wasn't too long, since you had steel and poison type Pokemon. Opal seemed relieved once the battle was over, but sadly informed you that you just weren't pink enough to take over her gym when you met her again in the lobby. "I'd had high hopes for you, I wanted your mother to take my place as the leader for a long time but she was always too busy." Opal laughed, poking you with her cane. "Ah well, onto the next challenger! I wish you luck in your own challenge, sweetie." She said as you watched a boy with curly hair entered the challenge. "Hm... maybe he's got pink!" She cackled, heading back into her gym.</p>
<p>It had been nice to see Opal again. And it was even better to be in Ballonlea since many reporters wouldn't make the trek out here just to ask challengers questions. You were alone. </p>
<p>Your next stop was Circhester, and caught a flying taxi to Hammerlocke so you could make your way there. Though you were nervous about running into Raihan there, you didn't plan on staying long. As soon as you landed, you headed east towards the icy town.</p>
<p>What you didn't know was that Raihan was already in Circhester, waiting for you to arrive so he could see your next match.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Circhester had always been too cold for your liking. It was beautiful, but you couldn't enjoy the beauty of the place while you were constantly shivering no matter how many layers you had on. But you were happy to be there. You were getting close to completing the gym challenge and you were glad your hard work had paid off so far. </p><p>You checked into the hotel in town to get some sleep before facing Melony that next day. Laying in bed, you went over your strategy. </p><p>Kasai would be your powerhouse. Ice was weak to fire, and you would use that to your advantage as best as you could. If Kasai couldn't fight, you would use Roman and hope that the fighting and steel type moves he knew would be enough to beat the ice-cold professional. </p><p>You watched Melony's matches over and over until you fell asleep. You had practically memorized her team and fighting style. When you woke up, you immediately got into your uniform and went to the gym. While you were waiting for your challenge to start, you stretched and gave a pep-talk to your partners. </p><p>Navigating the frozen maze was easy enough. Your mother made you train with a blindfold when you were younger to make sure you didn't rely too heavily on one sense, so not seeing was something you were at least somewhat used to. You got up the stairs and made your way onto the field, brimming with confidence.</p><p>Nothing could distract you from victory.</p><p>Until you saw them. </p><p>You hadn't seen your mother since she left to be with your father, and you hadn't seen him since... well, you couldn't remember. They were sitting in the front row of the audience, both wearing scarves donned with your number. Even the security detail that had come along, presumably to guard your mother, were wearing your number.</p><p>They smiled and waved when you made eye contact with them. </p><p>Your mother hadn't changed a bit. She still looked much younger than she actually was. Her hair was still beautiful, long and blonde, and she was still wearing all black, like she had back in her days as Sinnoh champion. </p><p>And she was here. </p><p>You never thought you would live to see the day that your mother would come, unprompted, to support you in your dream. Not the dream that she once had for you, but your own. And she looked genuinely happy to be there.</p><p>For a moment, you were actually glad that your parents were here. It meant they had been watching your journey through the gym challenge and were proud of you, proud enough to come all the way to Galar to watch you battle. But as you continued to look around the stadium, you felt your heart drop into your stomach.</p><p>The Hammerlocke gym leader was seated right next to your parents. </p><p>You knew he would figure out where your next battle was going to be at some point. He was friends with the other gym leaders, and he was certainly watching your matches when he could. But why did he have to come to the same match your parents decided to come to? It was a horrible coincidence, and what was worse was that he seemed to be actually talking to your parents, like he knew who they were. But of course he would know who they were, your mother at least. Raihan was a dragon type trainer, and your mother was a world-renowned champion whose most well-known Pokemon was a dragon type. And there was no way he wouldn't connect them with you since they were wearing your jersey number. So you started mentally forming a plan to run as fast as you could once the match was over and hide in your hotel room until the next day. </p><p>The match started, and Melony started with her Frosmoth. Easy enough, any powerful fire move would take it down with one hit. Kasai was faster than her opponent, and you heard the crowd roar as the ice bug fainted. Next came the Darmanitan. This one was a bit more difficult, as you didn't have a double type advantage over it, but you were still able to defeat it quickly enough. </p><p>Eiscue had always irritated you. Having to deal with two different forms was frustrating, so you just hoped your Pokemon was fast enough to beat it before it could land a major hit on you after it's ice cube head broke. Fortunately, Kasai was swift and you were down to Melony's last Pokemon. The only one you were worried about.</p><p>She immediately Dynamaxed her Lapras, and you did the same. You knew that your opponent's Pokemon knew water-type moves, so you would have to do your best to get as many hard hits on it as possible before Kasai was blasted with water. You assumed it would be the first move Melony would call out, but before you could hear what she said, you heard your mother's voice call out, cheering you on. Her encouragement, though well-meant, distracted you and you missed that Melony had actually told her partner to do an ice move. Kasai jumped out of the way as the icy beam headed towards you, and before it hit you, a flash of white came and all you saw was Raihan's Gigalith taking the blow instead of you.</p><p>And just like that, the match was over. You didn't even get a chance to get a hit on Melony's last Pokemon. Trudging back to the challenger's locker room, you did everything you could to not cry. Having someone interfere in your match was worthy of disqualification. You would have to wait another year to do the challenge, and worse, your parents would be disappointed with you. There would be reporters in the locker room at any second, so you pulled yourself together and prepared for the onslaught.</p><p>It wasn't nearly as bad as you were expecting. Mostly just questions about what you planned to do and if you were going to try to make an appeal to the league to keep you in the challenge. You answered as succinctly as you could, and then left the stadium the same way.</p><p>The walk back to your hotel room was quiet. Everyone else had left the stadium a while before you did and it was late, so the town was almost empty, save for a few passersby. They left you alone, which you were grateful for. You certainly didn't look like you were up for conversation. </p><p>Once you got back to your room, you sat down on the bed and turned on the news to see that your match was all over it. Analysts were picking apart every move you made and trying to determine whether you would be disqualified or not. It gave you some hope that your disqualification wasn't certain yet. A lot of the reporters that had talked to you after the match were on the news talking about how they hoped the league would be understanding and let you continue your challenge, as you had shown a lot of promise. </p><p>You turned off the screen, trying to clear your head. But one emotion lingered. You were so angry with Raihan. He ruined one of your last battles in the challenge, and his actions might've gotten you disqualified. If the ice attack had hit you, medical staff would've come to help and you would have been fine. But he had to interfere. You didn't need him trying to protect you. And you certainly didn't need him distracting you from your goal of making it to the finals. </p><p>The knock on your door pulled you out of your thoughts. Until you opened the door and saw the subject of those thoughts. </p><p>"I wanted to see how you were doing." He almost looked ashamed, like he was aware that what he did was wrong. Or maybe he just saw how angry you looked when you opened the door. "Not great, Raihan." You said, stepping aside so he could come in. He strode past you and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "I'm really sorry about-" Your glare made him stop.</p><p>"You ruined my match. You probably got me disqualified, and now you're apologizing like that's going to fix everything? It's not. Have you noticed that I haven't been inviting you to come see my matches?" At this point, you just felt everything start to come up and you couldn't stop yourself. "I've been avoiding you, on purpose. You're a distraction and today just proved that. You have to be involved in everything even if it ends up hurting someone else, even me. I don't need you to save me, Raihan. I'm perfectly capable of being on my own."</p><p>His face dropped, much like a child faced with the mess he'd made. "I just didn't want to see you get hurt." You shook your head. "No, you don't get to say that! I've been hurt hundreds of times in my life and I've handled it just fine. You don't get to come into my life and act like you're some knight in shining armor. Maybe some other girl would want that, but I can take care of myself." That seemed to strike a chord with him. "I'm not trying to be a knight in shining armor, I'm trying to protect you. I know you've been on your own for a long time, but maybe what you need is someone else in your life who cares about you." You scoffed at this. "I don't need someone to get in the way of my future."</p><p>Raihan was silent. Considering how much he usually talked, you were now a little worried. "Then I won't. I'll see you when you get to Hammerlocke for my gym. And if you make it, I'll see you in the finals. But I won't bother you anymore. You don't need a nuisance like me getting in the way of your perfect future." His words went straight to your heart, like a knife to the chest. And then he was gone, before you could say anything else.</p><p>You sat back down on your bed and tried to figure out what had just happened. Was that a break-up? You didn't know. Didn't both people have to consider the other to be their partner for it be a break-up? You never really knew how he felt. But it didn't seem like that mattered. And as you fell asleep, you couldn't help the tears that started to fall when you felt the emptiness in your chest.</p><p>-</p><p>You couldn't continue with your challenge until the league decided whether you had part in the interference or not, so you were stuck in Circhester until they made their decision. You chose to stay in your room and wallow until you got the call. </p><p>Or at least, that was your plan until you got another knock on your door. Pulling yourself out of bed, you opened the door to see your parents who both proceeded to wrap you up in a hug. </p><p>And then you started to cry. A sob wracked through your body as you melted into their arms. They carefully maneuvered their way into your room and plopped you down on the couch, sitting on either side of you. Your mother began brushing her fingers through your tangled hair while your father rubbed your back. </p><p>You hadn't realized you needed comfort so badly until you had it. Your mother broke the silence. "Are you doing okay? I know you must be worried sick about the decision." You wiped a few tears from your face. "I'm worried, yeah. And I might've also messed up something else last night too." You didn't know how to react when your father laughed. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just fairly certain you're talking about that tall young man who wouldn't leave us alone last night." Now your mother was laughing. "He does have a name. Raihan, the Hammerlocke gym leader. He seems quite taken with you." It was your turn to laugh now. "Well, I hope you guys didn't like him because I'm pretty sure we broke up last night." Your parents were now silent. </p><p>"I... wanted to make you guys proud, but he was a distraction. I didn't want to do anything that would mess up my chances at getting to the finals." They shared a knowing glance. "You know," your mother began. "When I first met your father, he was just visiting from another region and I was well on my way to the Elite Four. We met at a Pokemon Center where he was waiting for his Vulpix to be revived. He looked so upset, so I stayed with him until his Pokemon was given back to him. After that, he wouldn't leave me alone. He followed me all the way to Victory Road before I made him go back to where he was staying. I thought he was a distraction too. But when I finally got to the Elite Four, I had no money. And there he was, waiting at the entrance with a bag full of revives and potions. Because of your dad, I was able to beat them and become champion. Without even knowing it, he had supported me the whole way through my journey just by being there. So just consider how you might feel once this is all over, whether you're the champion or not. Is it better to do this all alone..." At this, she took your hand and so did your father. "...or if it's better to be a little distracted." </p><p>Your parents stayed with you the rest of the day. You caught up with them about your respective lives, learning that your parents had traveled all over the world and even spent a little time back in Sinnoh. Hearing your mother recount her threatening the current champion with a battle was really funny, and you realized how much you had missed them.</p><p>Before they left, your father decided to tell you one last thing. "Just so you know, we're staying until you finish your challenge. And we're considering moving back here too. A champion has to have the support of her family, right?" </p><p>Their confidence in you was all you could have ever asked for. Your mother, one of the greatest champions of all time, thought you had the skill to beat Galar's undefeated champion. </p><p>But before you could do any of that, you had something you needed to fix.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a rough couple of days. First, your parents had shown up out of the blue. Then you were put under investigation by the league for match tampering. And then you ruined your relationship with the one person who'd been there for you through your entire gym challenge. </p>
<p>You had been working up the courage to call him, text him, visit him, anything. But you couldn't bring yourself to face him after all the horrible things you had said to him. You had lashed out when all he had been trying to do was keep you safe. What he did could have ruined his own reputation as a gym leader, but he put that all on the line just to make sure you didn't get hurt. </p>
<p>The only reason you thought he was a distraction was because you had convinced yourself that he was. You'd been alone for so long that it was strange to have someone really care about you without expecting something in return. </p>
<p>Holed up in your hotel room, you paced the floor, trying to figure out some way to get in contact with Raihan. If you called him, would he even answer? He was probably furious with you. When he had come to make sure you were okay, you had thrown a fit like a child and hadn't even tried to hear him out. </p>
<p>What a mess.</p>
<p>And on top of all that, you still hadn't hear any decision from the league. You were falling behind the other challengers more and more each day that they delayed their decision.</p>
<p>There wasn't anything you could do about your pending expulsion from the challenge, but you could at least try to do something about Raihan. You'd had more than enough time to think about what you wanted to say to him, it was just a matter of actually doing it. You were terrified of what might happen if you reached out, but you had to try.</p>
<p>This was Raihan, after all. You'd only known him for about a month, but he had quickly become your best friend. While you were out in the wild area, he would text you to check how you were doing and occasionally send his Flygon with food deliveries when you were out there for more than a day. He helped you in any way he could even if it meant he had to go out of his way to do it. He was kind and thoughtful, and you knew that he just wanted the best for you even if he didn't always do the right thing all the time. </p>
<p>It took far too long, but you finally realized that winning the gym challenge wasn't worth losing him. He wasn't a distraction, he was your motivation. You wanted to show him just how strong you could be, but you also wanted to keep fighting by his side. Even after years of training Pokemon, that double battle with him was the most thrilling one you'd ever been in. If he accepted your apology, you would do everything in your power to keep him in your life, because he was the best thing to ever happen to you.</p>
<p>You just needed a kick in the ass to see it. </p>
<p>Grabbing your phone, you scrolled to his number. You had thought for days about what you would say to him, how you would apologize if you could. You had to do it in person.</p>
<p>'Hey, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now, but I need to talk to you. I'm still in Circhester at the hotel. If you want to talk too, come whenever you can.'</p>
<p>Not expecting a reply any time soon, you tossed your phone back on your bed but was surprised to hear it buzz almost as soon as it hit the mattress.</p>
<p>'be there in a few'</p>
<p>You definitely weren't expecting that. You cleaned up the room as best as you could. It had become a mess since you stopped caring about keeping it clean, but now it had to presentable. And you had to be presentable. You weren't sure how soon he'd get there, so you elected to take the fastest shower possible. Your hair would still be wet when he arrived, but at least you would look clean.</p>
<p>Just as you were stepping out of the shower, you heard a knock on the door. "It's Raihan." A voice came from behind the door. And it certainly was. You hadn't realized how much you missed his voice. "I'll be right there." He didn't respond. </p>
<p>Pulling on your clothes, you stepped out of the bathroom and opened the door to find a disheveled looking dragon tamer. His usual confidence was gone and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Hi."</p>
<p>You almost started crying right there. You couldn't help but put the blame of his current state on yourself. He stepped into your room and you closed the door tentatively. Sitting down on the couch, Raihan rested his head in his hands. You elected to keep standing. </p>
<p>"I... wanted to apologize. How I reacted was wrong and you didn't deserve that. I know you were just trying to protect me and..." You stopped when you realized Raihan didn't seem to be listening. Taking a step closer, you caught his attention. "Oh, I'm sorry. Haven't really been... sleeping much lately. Hard to focus." This seemed like the best time to sit down next to him. "What you did at my match... I know you were just doing it because-" "Because I love you."</p>
<p>You definitely had his attention. And he had yours. "How can you still say that after the way I treated you?" A sad laugh came from the dragon tamer. "No matter how much I tried, I couldn't be mad at you. I messed up by intervening in your match and I knew that. Your reaction hurt, but I still kind of deserved it." You shook your head. "No, you didn't. You're not a distraction at all. And I do need you. I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me." </p>
<p>Raihan was quiet. You couldn't tell if he was thinking or if he was falling asleep. "I um... I got the league to make their decision." Was he joking? You hadn't heard any news about it and you definitely hadn't gotten any calls. Raihan pulled a letter from his jacket and handed it to you.</p>
<p>'To whom it may concern,</p>
<p>After considerable deliberation, the Galar Pokemon League had made the decision to allow the trainer involved in the Circhester gym battle intervention incident to continue their gym challenge. Due to the substantial amount of evidence in favor of the aforementioned trainer brought to the league by the Hammerlocke gym leader, the league sees it fit to allow them to continue their journey and compete in the challenge for the remainder of the period left in the challenge's time span.'</p>
<p>As you read, you also realized Raihan was holding some type of certificate with your name on it. You were still processing the letter when you looked at the next piece of paper.</p>
<p>'This certifies that the above trainer has been given a warrant to use the dragon-type Pokemon Garchomp in the region of Galar for the purpose of battle, training, breeding, and protection.'</p>
<p>You were truly in shock. Had he done all of this for you?</p>
<p>"It was my fault you almost got disqualified. I had to do something about it. I don't know if they were going to disqualify you or not before I stepped in, but they're letting you continue. There's only a few days left in the challenge before the semi-finals start though, so you better get going to Spikemuth soon." For the first time since he'd been here, Raihan actually looked happy. You didn't know why until you realized that a smile was plastered across your face. "Raihan, I... I don't know how to thank you."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Keep going in your challenge. Beat Leon, because I sure as hell can't seem to do it. And..." He went quiet again. Taking your hands in his, he turned to face you. "Let me protect you, okay? I know you're strong enough to be on your own, but you deserve someone that can keep you safe and happy. I want to be that person."</p>
<p>That was something you couldn't say no to. Not after everything he'd done for you. Sitting there with him, talking to him, making up after what had happened... It really made you realize how much you loved him. Of course you'd told him that you loved him, but until now you hadn't recognized how deeply you had fallen for him. Seeing him happy again was a better feeling than winning any battle and you would do whatever you could to make him happy from now on.</p>
<p>But in the end, you would have to face him if you wanted to win the gym challenge. Although, it seemed like he was okay with you beating him. He just wanted to see you succeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were officially back in the gym challenge.</p><p>After being allowed to redo your match against Melony, you made your way to Spikemuth to face the dark-type gym. You were confident enough, but you were still a bit shaken from Circhester.</p><p>But, you’d regained your drive and purpose. You had fans cheering you on wherever you went, not to mention your family and Raihan giving you more than their full support. Regardless of how terrified you were to have successfully gotten this far in the challenge, you were determined to finish it.</p><p>Raihan’s words still hung in the air around you since the day before. “Beat Leon, because I sure as hell can’t seem to do it.” Did he really think that? He was definitely strong enough to become champion. He had a powerful, well-trained team and he knew Leon inside and out, probably better than anyone else. </p><p>What was keeping him from being champion?</p><p>Before you knew it, you were standing at the entrance to Spikemuth. You’d always thought the small town had a certain charm to it, but you’d be the first to admit that the punks that hung around were a little unnerving. They looked you over as you walked in and you hoped you could get this done quickly. </p><p>You were familiar with dark-type Pokemon. Your father had spent many of the years that he was still around researching them. You’d never understood his fascination with them; you always thought dragon- and fire-type Pokemon were the most interesting. However, his knowledge of the type would help you in furthering your gym challenge. </p><p>Although you didn’t have strictly fairy-type Pokemon, your Rapidash knew enough moves from the type to be effective, not to mention your Lucario knew fighting moves as well. </p><p>You’d heard that a gang was trying to keep people from getting into the Spikemuth gym, but they had apparently stopped because you had no issues getting through the town. The gym there had always been interesting, as it doubled as a concert stage. You’d never had the chance to go to one of the concerts, but it seemed like an interesting concept, having battles and music combined.</p><p>As you stepped into the gym, you were met with a crowd of fans, screaming and singing along to the music blasting from the speakers. Then it suddenly stopped, and you saw a very tall, black and white haired man on the stage pointing at you.</p><p>“Here for a battle? I won’t go easy on you, just ‘cause you’re Raihan’s girlfriend.” The man, who you decided was probably Piers, jumped off the stage. “Might not be able to Dynamax here, but my matches still rock.” He grinned at his own joke as the fans started to move off to the sides of the gym. Apparently the match was starting. </p><p>You came expecting a challenge, but you weren’t expecting… this. Piers was multitasking, calling out commands to his Pokemon as if it were a song, before you realized that it actually was a song because the crowd was singing along with him. The whole experience nearly caught you off guard as Piers knocked out Kasai. </p><p>You didn’t think you’d be able to beat him with just one Pokemon without a type advantage, but it was still jarring to see your most powerful partner knocked out like that. It was time to focus. </p><p>Once you threw out your Lucario, you could’ve sworn you saw Piers flinch. You didn’t know much about him, other than he was pretty reclusive and very into his music. But from what you’d heard from Raihan, you also figured he didn’t like to fail. He wanted to be a good example for his younger sister so she could take over the gym someday. It almost made you feel bad for what you did next.</p><p>As soon as you focused, you easily took out Piers’ team and earned your next badge. He looked a bit upset as he approached you, but shrugged it off. As he handed you the badge, he gave you a smile. A genuine one. “Ya know, Raihan doesn’t really talk much about anything other than himself and battles, but I’ve heard more ‘bout you than any other person from him. Be nice to him… or whatever, I don’t care.” He said with a great deal of care.</p><p>As you stepped out of Spikemuth and let your eyes readjust to the light, you felt a little lost. For the longest time, you weren’t sure if you’d even make it to Hammerlocke, let alone face the gym. But now that was your next objective.</p><p>Picking up your phone, your finger hovered over the call button. Would it be a good idea to see him right before you fought him?</p><p>Yeah, it was a good idea.</p><p>He picked up right away, and the way he spoke made it sound like he was smiling. “Hey! I saw your match, you were amazing! You recovered so well, that must’ve felt great.” He was back to his usual self and you were so glad. After everything that happened, you just wanted him to be happy again. “Yeah, it was kind of crazy. I didn’t really know what to expect, but I think I did really well.” </p><p>He was quiet for a second. “So, what’s up? You usually only call if it’s important.” He was right; you preferred to text if it wasn’t urgent. “Well, I’m on my way to Hammerlocke and I thought it might be nice to see you. Before… You know.” Raihan laughed. “Before you kick my ass in front of the whole region? Yeah, I know.” He was more confident in your abilities than you were. It was sweet.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Raihan hummed, trying to sound deep in thought. “Let me think, do I want to spend time with the future Galarian champion?” Now you laughed. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’m at the gym, so I’ll meet you there?” </p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>The walk from Spikemuth to Hammerlocke was beautiful, especially around sunset. You took your time, knowing Raihan was probably in the middle of training and wouldn’t be done anytime soon. You remembered this walk from when you were younger. </p><p>Your father’s research frequently took him to Spikemuth and you would join him occasionally. It was strange walking this way again after so many years. </p><p>The gates of Hammerlocke approached and you passed through, on your own merit this time as well. You’d always loved the architecture of the town. Multiple styles mixed together to make a beautiful place that you’d be okay with calling home. </p><p>Maybe you’d move here after the challenge was over. You had lived in Wedgehurst nearly your whole life, other than a short stint in Wyndon, and you thought it might be nice to live somewhere else. Somewhere with a gym nearby and lots of activity instead of a quiet, small town. It didn’t hurt that Raihan lived there as well.</p><p>You stepped into the lobby of the gym and stood by the front desk until Raihan came out of the locker rooms. “Hey, you made it in one piece!” He teased, poking you in the side as he approached. “Oh yes, the lovely nature walk here was incredibly dangerous. I almost died.” You played along as he wrapped an arm around you. “Was there anything you wanted to do? I’m free for the rest of the night.” You honestly hadn’t thought about that. You’d just wanted to see Raihan.</p><p>“I didn’t have anything in mind. What about you?” The two of you strolled out of the gym together. It was a bit cold, but you didn’t mind all that much because Raihan was practically a space heater. “Maybe we could get one last workout in before tomorrow?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. “Raihan, you literally just got out of the gym, what more could you possibly do today to get ready?” You kept walking but realized that Raihan had stopped. You turned to look at him and he was looking at you like you were an idiot. “What?”</p><p>He laughed and shook his head. “A different kind of workout.” You stared at him blankly before it clicked. “Oh, I’m such an idiot. Yes, that sounds great.” You silently berated yourself for not realizing what Raihan meant, but realized he didn’t care and thought it was endearing. </p><p>It didn’t take long to get to Raihan’s house. It didn’t look very different from the last time you were here, except for a few small things you noticed as you stepped in and looked around</p><p>There were blankets on the couch. The fridge was filled with actual food and ingredients rather than just frozen meals. And the most interesting thing you saw was in his room. The dress from your first date was hanging in his closet and there was a drawer labeled with your name in his dresser filled with comfy clothes, many of which looked like his own clothes.</p><p>He had thought of you. Even through everything that happened, he had kept you on his mind. He got more blankets after you got cold during the night you stayed over. He got more real food after you told him it would be fun to cook together at some point. And he set a drawer aside for you, filled with comfy clothes, after you had no pajamas of your own at his house. </p><p>As you stood in awe in his room, you felt his arms wrap around your waist. He nestled his head between your neck and shoulder and sighed, like he was melting against you. </p><p>“The calm before the storm is pretty nice, isn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW content in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was right. You both knew everything would change tomorrow, for better or worse, and this would be the last night where you could just be together, as you were. </p>
<p>The calm before the storm.</p>
<p>You could feel his hands moving down to grip at the bottom of your shirt, his lips at your neck practically begging for you to do something. You’d happily oblige. Resting your hands over his, you moved them up and up until he pulled your shirt over your head.</p>
<p>Dropping your shirt to the ground, Raihan drifted his hands over your bare skin sending shivers down your spine. His head was still rested between your neck and shoulder and you could feel his lips against your already heated skin. </p>
<p>It was unbelievable what he could do to you. Just a touch and a few kisses could completely unravel you. </p>
<p>After unhooking your bra and letting it drop to the floor, he moved his hands across your sides and to your stomach, as you let your hands drift up and into his hair behind you. It was far too similar to the night you’d spent in the club and it seemed both of you realized this as he turned you around in his arms. His face was pink, from his ears to his neck, and you assumed his chest as well. </p>
<p>He just looked at you for a moment, your face becoming equally as flushed. His hands rested at the bottom of your back, fingers splayed across your skin. You let your hands rest on his chest as you glanced down from his face, only for him to reach for your chin and tilt your face back up so you were looking at him. </p>
<p>Slowly, painfully slowly, Raihan moved down your body, pressing kisses to every inch of skin bared to him. He hooked his arms under your knees and picked you up, your legs almost automatically wrapping themselves around his waist.</p>
<p>You were placed on the bed, much more gently than you were expecting. He had never been particularly tender when it came to things like this, not that it bothered you, but this new side was beginning to look nice. </p>
<p>Finally, he tugged off his jacket, leaving him in just his uniform. You’d admit that you wished he wore the jacket less, because his uniform fit him so nicely. You couldn’t help but stare at him, until a sharp-toothed grin pulled on his equally sharp features. Not a word needed to be said, he knew exactly what you were thinking.</p>
<p>Proving so, he tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the side. You would never stop being amazed at how he looked. Lean muscle, tan skin, and a jawline that could cut diamonds. It was incredible, you felt like you were looking at something carved from stone by a master artist.</p>
<p>He moved your legs off his waist, much to your dismay, but he quickly made up for it by moving down to his knees at the edge of the bed. He had only done this once before, but it was the best feeling in the world. Looking up to you for approval, you nodded. </p>
<p>Hooking his fingers into the waist of your pants, he pulled everything down in one movement, leaving you completely bare. Before him, you’d have been embarrassed. But he made you so comfortable that it was impossible to feel that way anymore. </p>
<p>You felt his arms snake under your thighs, as his hands gripped your hips. He settled his head between your legs and got to work. </p>
<p>His lips clasped around your clit, occasionally sliding down between your folds, covering his face in your slick. He unwrapped an arm from your leg and slid a hand up. You felt a thick finger entering you slowly, his tongue still focused on your sensitive nub. </p>
<p>You let your hands roam down to slide through his hair, gripping just a bit when he sucked harder on your clit. That seemed to make him happy, as you felt him grin against you when you pulled on his hair.</p>
<p>You were in a near state of ecstasy when he added another finger. He curled them just right and rubbed against the perfect spot inside you. You felt yourself arching, but the hand still on your hip pushed you back down. Slowly, you felt a heat inside you start to build, as he expertly moved his fingers in you. </p>
<p>The heat built until it was burning hot, sending pins and needles through your whole body. You almost screamed as Raihan worked you through your orgasm, one you assumed was not the last.</p>
<p>His head lifted from between your thighs, a ridiculous grin on his wet face. You let your hand drop from his hair as you did your best to steady your breathing. “You good to keep going?” He asked, standing from the floor and wiping his face. “Yeah, I’m good. Get over here.”</p>
<p>He happily complied, tugging off the rest of his uniform along with his briefs. But his face went pale when he started to move over you.</p>
<p>“I… don’t have any condoms.” You didn’t have any either, you weren’t really thinking this would happen today. You thought for a second, watching many emotions floating across Raihan’s face. “Actually, that’s fine.” He looked shocked. “Are you sure? I can run out and get-” You pulled him down into a kiss. “I’m sure. Just do your best to pull out, okay?” He laughed a little, but went right back into the moment.</p>
<p>Positioning himself over you, he lined up with your entrance and slowly slid in. You were wet, of course, but he was still thick enough that he had to go slow so it didn’t stretch you too fast too quickly. He placed his hands on your hips, gripping tightly as he pushed farther in. He seemed to be enjoying this more than usual, the feeling of his bare cock against your walls almost pushing him over the edge far too fast.</p>
<p>He held himself together as he bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment, revelling in the feeling, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time but treating it as if it was.</p>
<p>You were glad you’d told him to go ahead. You could feel every inch of him and it was driving you insane that he wasn’t moving. “Rai… please, move…” You felt like you were begging him and he seemed to like that.</p>
<p>“How bad do you want me to move, baby?” He asked, voice low and rough. “Please, I need you to move, please…!” Now you were definitely begging. He grinned, pulling himself almost all the way out of you and moving back in. </p>
<p>He started slow at first, letting you feel as every inch slid in and out of you. And it was working wonders. Your hands gripped for him, eventually meeting his sides. When he started to move faster, your nails dug into his sides and he nearly gasped. </p>
<p>The room was hot and the only sounds were moans and skin against skin. He laid himself down flat against you, his heated skin pressed on your chest while he gripped your hips even tighter. </p>
<p>You could feel that he was starting to lose his pace and it wouldn’t be long until he had to pull out. Pushing your hips up against him to match the new pace, he groaned. He began moaning out your name, not even able to say your full name before he had to pull out. </p>
<p>He only had to stroke himself a few times before he finished on your stomach, something you weren’t upset about. Raihan collapsed next to you, looking over your body as he dragged two fingers across your stomach, collecting his release on them. </p>
<p>Without even thinking, you opened your mouth and leaned in to suck on his fingers. He grinned, pulling his wet fingers out. </p>
<p>A blush burned across your face and he just laughed. “That was hot.” Now you were laughing. “I’m glad I could provide.”</p>
<p>The two of you laid in silence for a bit, before he rolled over to look at you. “So tomorrow. Are you okay with coming to the gym with me? Or do you want to go separately? Oh, do you even want to stay the night with me?” </p>
<p>That’s what he was concerned about? At this point, it shouldn’t surprise you, but it was still strange to hear him speak so nonchalantly about the two of you having to battle. </p>
<p>“I’ll stay the night. And we should go together. I’ll make breakfast in the morning too.” There was no response. You looked over and Raihan was curled up against you, fast asleep. You knew he’d been working himself pretty hard the past few weeks, at least when you weren’t together. He needed this sleep. </p>
<p>You’d take care of him in the morning, and then give him everything you had at your battle. Win or lose, you’d see this whole experience as a win. You had found the person you wanted to spend your life with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Road to Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were happy to be waking up in Hammerlocke.</p>
<p>Despite everything that you knew would happen today, when you opened your eyes, you felt nothing but happiness to see the skyline of medieval buildings outside the window.</p>
<p>You were even happier to feel strong arms around your waist and the warm breath of the man you loved against your skin.</p>
<p>He nuzzled his nose into your neck and pulled you closer, not seeming like he meant to let go anytime soon. “G’morning…” He mumbled against you, voice still rough from sleep. You’d never get tired of that voice.</p>
<p>There was a side of Raihan that only you got to see. The media, the fans, even his friends to some extent, they only saw the side of him that he wanted them to. To all of them, he was a focused trainer, with a chip on his shoulder caused by constantly being defeated by the champion. He was a social media star, always taking pictures of everything to document his rise to stardom. </p>
<p>But to you, he was gentle and kind. He wanted to prove his worth and show the people he cared about that he could protect them. He wanted to learn from his failures and grow from them. He was sweet and thoughtful and would do anything for the people he loved. You were just lucky enough to be one of them. </p>
<p>You turned over in his arms so you could see him. It was always a bit strange to see him without his headband, but you were getting used to it. His hair was a mess and you pushed the hair in his face back so you could see it better. You smiled once you could see his eyes.</p>
<p>He looked like he had been born to become a dragon trainer. </p>
<p>Sharp features and a grin to match, with focused teal eyes that could bore through any enemy. But today, this sweet, soft morning, they were filled with nothing but love. You had no idea what you’d done to get this lucky, but you knew you’d do anything to stay this way forever.</p>
<p>Soon, Raihan’s phone buzzed and started zipping around the bed to warn him it was getting close to the time he needed to be at the gym. He groaned and dismissed the phone, much to the dismay of the little Rotom inside of it.</p>
<p>“Raihan.” You said as he closed his eyes again and pulled you into him. “Raihan.” You voice was now muffled by his chest. “Hm? I can’t hear you.” He teased, dropping his head down to rest his face on the top of your head. </p>
<p>You did your best to wiggle out of his arms, to no avail. “Raihan, you know you have to go eventually, right?” You said, doing your best to keep your head up so he could hear you. Again he groaned. “Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get as much time with you before everything got crazy.” You couldn’t help but smile at that. You’d stay here forever with him if you knew that was possible. But if Raihan didn’t get to the gym soon, the league staff would come banging on his door to get him there.</p>
<p>Finally, Raihan loosened his arms and let you get up. He watched as you gathered up your clothes from the previous night and found your uniform in your bag. You glanced back at him, still laying in the bed.</p>
<p>“You know, you have to put on your uniform too.” He sat up and rested against the headboard. “I know.” You rolled your eyes playfully and continued to get into your own uniform. The gym challenger uniform wasn’t the most interesting thing to look at, but you wouldn’t have to wear it for much longer, regardless of how the challenge turned out.</p>
<p>You heard Raihan start to move and watched as he grabbed his uniform from the closet. The dragon gym uniform had always been the best looking, to you at least. You never understood why Raihan would cover it up with his hoodie, especially when the uniform fit him so nicely. </p>
<p>But as you were putting on your shoes, you saw something thrown onto the bed in your direction. “That’s for you. I knew you can get cold in the stadium and the sandstorm can get pretty hard to handle if you’re not wearing something like that.” You glanced over to where what he had thrown had landed and saw the hoodie in question.</p>
<p>“Raihan, I can’t wear this, it’s yours. It’s part of your uniform.” He shrugged. “The league’s never really liked that I added it to my uniform. It’ll be fine. Besides, it’s really comfy. You’ll love it.” It seemed like his mind was set, so you just took the sweatshirt.</p>
<p>It was really comfortable.</p>
<p>Once you were both ready to go, he grabbed his house keys and you headed out the door. He locked the door and you started in the direction of the gym. Your first instinct was to hold onto the straps of the bag holding all of your team and your supplies, but before you could, you felt Raihan’s hand slip into yours. His fingers interlocked with yours and he gently swung your arms back and forth. You were completely in public and everyone could see. And you were happy.</p>
<p>“So my gym challenge actually starts in the vault.” Raihan explained once you realized you were not going to the gym. “Oh, right. The doubles battles.” You said, remembering what his challenge was. “Yep. And you should be pretty good at that.” He nudged you gently, as you recalled your first date with him. “Just so you know, you’re the only challenger coming in today.” You glanced over at him, a bit confused. “But today’s the last day before the Champion Cup. I figured a ton of people would be coming in.” Raihan shook his head. “No, there were only a handful of challengers who got past me and that was a while ago. Everyone else either didn’t make it past Piers or gave up trying to beat me. You’re the last challenger to get to me.”</p>
<p>That was a lot to take in. This was Raihan’s last battle before the Champion Cup and you were sure he was expecting a great deal from you. You didn’t want to disappoint him.</p>
<p>You started mentally formulating a plan to give him the best match he’d ever had. Better than any battle he’d had with Leon. It would be a hard task, but you were hoping this would be Raihan’s last battle as a gym leader, aside from the Champion Cup.</p>
<p>Deep down, you wanted him to be champion, maybe even more than yourself. He had earned every opportunity along the way to becoming the region’s champion. People everywhere agreed that he could easily become any other region’s champion if he just decided to leave, but everyone knew he wanted to beat Leon. You knew he could. You’d seen what Raihan could do if he went all out. He just needed to have the right motivation.</p>
<p>For years, he’d told himself and everyone else that he wanted to beat Leon because he was his greatest rival. But the truth was that he just wanted to prove his strength. And you believed he’d finally realized that. He had the means to beat Leon, but now he had the right motivation to do it.</p>
<p>The two of you eventually reached the vault and the receptionist, after a moment of staring at Raihan, let you upstairs into the main room. Raihan’s trainers were already there.</p>
<p>“Alright, you guys have already met our challenger for today. That should give you an advantage, but remember that she has the same advantage. Do your best.” You didn’t know if he was saying that to the trainers or you, but the first battle was starting and you were ready.</p>
<p>You used a combination of your Rapidash and your Inteleon to quickly dispatch the dragon trainers. It hadn’t gone exactly to plan when one of them had a water-type Pokemon, but it still went fairly well. Raihan was standing to the side, watching the entire time. You couldn’t read his facial expression.</p>
<p>Soon,  you had beat the challenge. It had been strange not having cameras and a crowd watching you throughout, but it was almost relieving. You knew after this, there would be non-stop cameras and media, so you enjoyed it while it lasted.</p>
<p>After you beat the trainers, Raihan took them aside and talked to them. You were sure that he was giving them advice, like he had done after your battle on your date. While they talked, you fiddled with Raihan’s sweatshirt. It practically swallowed you whole, but you had figured out how to use the drawstring in the hem to make it fit a little better. It was really comfortable, like he’d said, but what made it wonderful was that it smelled exactly like him. You weren’t surprised, of course. He wore it often enough that it made sense. But it was even more comforting that it did smell like him.</p>
<p>Once he was finished talking to his trainers, he dismissed them. “After the finals are over, we should go on a trip together. I’ll take my vacation days and we can go wherever you want.” That was a bit out of the blue. “Oh, well, that sounds really nice. Are you sure you’ll be able to leave that soon after the gym challenge has ended?” He shrugged. “Dunno. But I’m gonna do it regardless. I need a break from all of this and I think some time with you would do both of us a lot of good.” He stuck out a hand for you to take. “Alright. You ready for this?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I am.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Raihan took you through the secret passages of the vault to the gym so you could get there without being hounded by the media. You went to the challenger locker room while he headed to his own personal locker room, but not before he could snag a quick kiss. “You’re going to be amazing.” He said, before letting go of your hand.</p>
<p>It was weird being alone like this. The two of you had been together for almost a whole day and you were used to his presence. Of course, you’d see him again soon enough but he’d be a different person. He wouldn’t be your boyfriend.</p>
<p>He would be the dragon tamer.</p>
<p>You went over your plan once more, ready to give him the best match ever. Soon, a league staff member came in to tell you that the match would be starting in a few minutes and you should start heading onto the field. </p>
<p>Pokeballs in hand, you readied yourself for what was about to happen.</p>
<p>This walk to the field was the longest one yet. Every step you took, you were that much closer to making it to the Champion Cup, but also having to beat the person you loved the most.</p>
<p>And then you were on the field.</p>
<p>The cheers were deafening. You looked around at the crowd and saw thousands of people wearing your number and waving signs with your name. It looked like the stadium was nearly at capacity and you couldn’t believe how many people had come to see this match.</p>
<p>As you took your place, you heard the crowd practically erupt in screams as Raihan walked onto the field. He was exuding confidence, waving to the people as his phone zipped around him taking pictures while he made his way to his position. </p>
<p>You were standing across from each other and he grinned at you. “Ready to kick my ass?” He said, loud enough for only you to hear. You laughed. “Only if you’re ready to do the same.” He gave you a wink as he stepped back and tossed out his first partner.</p>
<p>Torkoal, like you were expecting. Good thing you planned on using your Inteleon first. You wanted to show Raihan just how well you knew him and how strong you were.</p>
<p>Although it wasn’t like he didn’t already know, he was still a little shocked at how quickly you took out his first partner. He shrugged it off and threw out his next Pokemon.</p>
<p>That gave you the chance to switch your partner as well. As Raihan tossed out his Goodra, you switched to your Rapidash. This would let you take out his dragon-type Pokemon pretty easily. </p>
<p>It took a bit longer than his first, but you eventually wore down the Goodra and he sent out his Turtonator. You considered swapping back to your Inteleon, but decided against it, instead embracing the new challenge. </p>
<p>This one also took just a little longer, taking your own Pokemon out in the process. You decided to swap your Inteleon back in, knowing Raihan was about to use his Flygon. </p>
<p>You’d actually met his Flygon before. He had taken a liking to you after being sent to bring you food while you were in the Wild Area a few times. He had even stayed with you a few times out there. He seemed apprehensive about fighting your team. </p>
<p>You gave him a smile, doing your best to reassure him. That seemed to work, as he began to carry out Raihan’s battle commands.</p>
<p>The sandstorm was as bad as he said it would be and you were glad he’d given you his sweatshirt. You’d be freezing and covered in sand without it. </p>
<p>It was hard to see and you could tell your partner was struggling to find his opponent. Thankfully, Snipe Shot hit every time and you were just one step closer to beating Raihan.</p>
<p>You knew he would Gigantamax his Duraludon at the first opportunity, so you decided to send out a Pokemon you knew would be able to take him out before that opportunity arose.</p>
<p>Kasai was fast and dangerous, with a plethora of powerful fire-type moves in her arsenal. She struck fear into any Pokemon with a weakness to fire, and dragons like Duraludon were no exception. </p>
<p>You Dynamaxed your partner as soon as she went out and she grew and grew until her tails grazed the top of the stadium. The crowd roared as she let out a mighty roar, rumbling the entire arena.</p>
<p>“Kasai, use Fire Blast!” You yelled. You and your partner were perfectly in sync, like you’d been your whole life. The huge fireball hit Raihan’s dragon before he even had a chance to Gigantamax, and he collapsed in defeat.</p>
<p>You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding as the crowd screamed your name, cheering for you as you met the dragon tamer in the center of the field. You were expecting him to look a little disappointed, as he usually did after losing, but he just looked happy. </p>
<p>Instead of the usual handshake gym leaders gave their victorious challengers, Raihan pulled you into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait to lose to you again in the Champion Cup.” He whispered, hugging you tight enough to pick you up off the ground. </p>
<p>He put you back down, regained his gym leader persona, and handed you the last badge. “Congratulations, challenger! You’ve completed your gym challenge.” The crowd roared at that, screaming your name and cheering for you. </p>
<p>When you first decided to finally do the gym challenge, you had no idea it would turn out like this. You never expected to gain this much popularity. You were one of the top contenders to take the title of champion. </p>
<p>You were going to show the world that the child of the strongest champion in history was even better than their parent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we're getting pretty close to the end. i have three ideas for an ending, but i'm not sure which i'll do. without spoilers, i'm going to put the names of the three endings i'm considering and you guys will get to decide which one sounds best! just comment which one sounds the best to you and whichever one gets the most votes will be the official ending. i promise that all three of them will be satisfying, so there's no harm in choosing one over another.</p>
<p>the three options:<br/>1. Legacy<br/>2. Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double<br/>3. Tamer of Dragons</p>
<p>let me know what you think! and thank you all again for your continued support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One Step Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as you’d completed the gym challenge, you made your way to Wyndon. </p>
<p>Home.</p>
<p>You’d lived all over Galar, of course. You were born in Wyndon. While your father did his research, you lived in Wedgehurst for many years. After he moved away, your mother moved you to Motostoke, where you stayed for a bit even after she left. But you felt a strong connection to Wyndon, no matter where you lived.</p>
<p>Only recently had you moved back there, just before the gym challenge started. You hadn’t been back to your new apartment in quite some time. You’d either been in hotels or the Wild Area or the bed of Hammerlocke’s gym leader. </p>
<p>You were glad you’d be able to stay in your own home during the Champion Cup. Most of the other challengers were staying at the Rose of the Rondelands, but that place had always made you just uncomfortable. The chairman naming the most extravagant hotel in the region after himself seemed a bit much. </p>
<p>Macro Cosmos employees were scattered all over the city. You guessed they’d been hired to provide extra security during the cup. You’d heard something about there being an issue with Leon and the chairman, some dispute between them. </p>
<p>It was all a little strange. </p>
<p>But you were home. You were in the Champion Cup. And you had a plan. </p>
<p>You knew you could beat the gym leaders in the semi-finals. You’d beaten most of them with ease before, so as long as you didn’t underestimate them, you’d be fine. It was the other challengers that you weren’t sure about. </p>
<p>Your competition, to the best of your knowledge, included Leon’s younger brother and his best friend, and Piers’ younger sister. You were the oldest challenger to make it to the cup, most likely because the others got too tired or decided it wasn’t worth the effort. </p>
<p>The night before the semi-finals began, you watched your fellow challengers’ matches that were being rerun. They all had unique fighting styles, but you could figure them out. You hadn’t trained all these years just to be beat in the semi-finals by a few teenagers. </p>
<p>But then there was the Raihan problem. </p>
<p>You loved him so much and you wanted to see him achieve his dream. But it seemed as though both of you had the same dream. You’d just have to figure that out when it came time to battle him.</p>
<p>The next morning, your alarm woke you up as the sun was just starting to rise. It was early, but you wanted to be ready. This was the start of what could be a brand new life for you and you weren’t going to go in unprepared. </p>
<p>Changing into your uniform, you looked out the window of your bedroom at the city. It looked like it would be a sunny day, which was a nice change from the usual rain that plagued Wyndon. </p>
<p>The Wyndon gym had two fields. The larger one was for matches and tournaments. But there was also a smaller one that was specifically meant for challengers to use to warm up for the Champion Cup. </p>
<p>You were only a little bit surprised to see that you were the only one who’d gone there that morning. Your competition was teenagers and you remembered how much you slept in when you were their age. </p>
<p>Your team seemed just as eager to battle as you. It was like they knew what was happening today and they wanted to do their best to help you win. Even your Garchomp was ready and raring to fight.</p>
<p>There was no one to practice with, so you just directed battles between your own Pokemon. It worked out well enough since you had a fairly diverse team. </p>
<p>Soon, the other challengers appeared on the field. They looked so young. You knew they weren’t children, of course. But it hadn’t even struck you that this was what you would’ve looked like had you done the gym challenge at the proper age. </p>
<p>It almost felt unfair for you to be competing against them, you thought, until they started battling amongst themselves. You’d learned their names the night before, and you watched as Gloria and Marnie started a battle. They both fought with an all-out attitude, even though they showed it in different ways. Hop wandered over to you. </p>
<p>“Pretty impressive, right?” You glanced over at him. “Yeah, well that’s to be expected of anyone who makes it this far in the gym challenge. I’m sure you’re a great trainer too.” He laughed a bit, and crossed his arms. “That’s what everyone says. I guess I must be if I made it to the Champion Cup.” You could immediately tell that this boy felt overshadowed by his brother’s legacy. He wasn’t confident, even though he’d made it to the end of the challenge on his own. </p>
<p>“It must feel pretty good to have made it here, right?” You asked him, as Kasai started walking in your direction. The rest of your team was resting, but your Ninetales always wanted to be near you. “Yeah. Yeah, it does. I owe a lot of it to Lee and Gloria, though.” You shook your head. “No, I’ve watched your matches. You got here by yourself. All Leon did was give you an endorsement.” You’d spent so much of your life trying to get out of your mother’s shadow. You attributed so many of your own achievements to her that you hadn’t even realized it had been you who’d actually achieved them. You didn’t want to see someone else thinking that way. “I know we don’t know each other all that well, but from what I’ve seen from your matches and what Raihan has told me, you are a capable trainer, even without your brother. Take credit for your victories.” The fox Pokemon was now wrapped around your legs as the battle between Gloria and Marnie came to an end. </p>
<p>Hop elbowed you in the arm. “Um, thanks. Everyone’s always comparin’ me to Lee, sometimes I forget that I’m my own person and not just the champ’s little brother.” You smiled at him. “Trust me, I get it.” Hop blinked once, then twice, and then his eyes went wide. “You’re Cynthia’s daughter!” Now it was your turn to laugh. “Yep. I definitely get being in the shadow of a family member.” The boy was practically buzzing with excitement. “She’s like, one of the greatest champions of all time! Did she train you? I had no idea she ever lived in Galar! Is she gonna come to the tournament?” You rolled your shoulders back, preparing yourself to answer any and all questions he had about your mother. But before you could say anything, one of the gym officials came in to tell all of you that the semi-finals were about to start. </p>
<p>You collected your team with Hop in tow, asking even more questions. “Tell you what, I’ll answer any questions you have after the semis, okay? And I think my mom is coming so you might be able to just ask her.” Hop stopped in his tracks. “So she IS going to be here?” You turned back to look at him. “Yeah, she said she’d do her best to make it.” At that, Hop sprinted forward to grab Gloria and drag her with him to the main field. </p>
<p>Each of you were given one of the public locker rooms to get ready in before your respective matches. You’d be facing Marnie first, and then the winner of the match between Gloria and Hop. Your match was first, so you headed out to the field and met Marnie in the middle.</p>
<p>“You might’ve beat my brother, but you’re not gonna beat me.” She said before turning to take her place. You’d seen her matches. She definitely wasn’t Piers, but they were similar enough that you weren’t worried.</p>
<p>Your Rapidash did the majority of the work in this match, only having to switch once to get a better type advantage. With your Rapidash facing off against Marnie’s G-Max Grimmsnarl, you got the final blow, moving forward in the semi-finals.</p>
<p>Heading back to your locker room, you were met with the embrace of your mother. You happily returned it, glad she was able to make it. “Your father wanted to come back here as well, but they’d only let me in.” She said, trying to hide a smirk. She’d always been able to get into places that your father couldn’t, just based on her champion status. “He’s out in the crowd, still cheering you on.” </p>
<p>You sat down on one of the benches with her. “How are you feeling so far?” You sighed and shrugged. “I can definitely do this. It’s just…” She knew what it was. “Raihan?” You nodded. “He’s wanted to be champion for so long. It would be horrible of me to take that away from him wouldn’t it?” </p>
<p>Your mom placed a hand on your shoulder. “That’s for you to decide. But I know that no matter which one of you becomes champion, you will be so proud of one another. You’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.” </p>
<p>Raihan had been the Hammerlocke gym leader for years. And he’d been trying to become champion since he first did the gym challenge. You knew he could do it, if you weren’t in the way. And you’d have to decide what to do soon, because Gloria and Hop’s match ended soon after you finished speaking with your mother.</p>
<p>“I know you’ll do the right thing. And we will be so proud of you, whatever happens.” She said, before standing and giving you one last hug. “I’ll see you once the finals are over. I love you.” It was so nice to hear that from her. “I love you too, mom.” </p>
<p>You started the walk out to the field, keeping in mind everything your mother had said. You could do this. You knew you could.</p>
<p>Gloria was a bit of a wild card. She had changed her team so often that you had no idea what Pokemon she’d been using, but you’d prepared as best you could. </p>
<p>You’d expected a bit more of a challenge. It wasn’t easy, of course, but after everything you’d heard about her on the news, you almost thought you’d lose. But you’d won and you were moving onto the finals.</p>
<p>Almost as soon as you made your way back to the locker room, you were ambushed by none other than the Hammerlocke gym leader. He had his arms wrapped tight around you as he lifted you off the ground. “You did it!! I’m so proud of you!” You laughed as he spun you around, eventually placing you back down. “We’re going out to dinner. We’ve gotta celebrate!” You were more than happy to go out for a good meal. “Let me get changed first and then we can go, yeah?” You said and he nodded. </p>
<p>He plopped himself down on one of the seats in the room as you grabbed your bag and pulled your regular clothes out of it. You didn’t even realize he was watching you change, you’d become so comfortable around him. Once you were back in normal clothes, he hooked his arm in yours and headed out of the locker room. </p>
<p>The reporters were already waiting for you, asking questions as the two of you did your best to squeeze past them. They were relentless, however, and followed you out of the stadium. Raihan turned suddenly to face them, putting himself between you and the reporters. “She’ll be available for questions any other time. Right now, we’re going out to dinner.” And just like that, the reporters dispersed. </p>
<p>Raihan took your hand in his and continued on his way. “Any place in particular you want to go?” You thought for a second. “I’m not sure if it’s still around, but my parents used to take me to this little café down the way from the station when I was a kid.” The two of you walked hand in hand towards the restaurant and you were happy to see it was still around. “I actually used to come here a lot when I was training to be a gym leader in Wyndon.” Raihan said as he opened the door for you. </p>
<p>It was a peaceful meal. No reporters, no talk about the finals, nothing but time spent with the person you loved.</p>
<p>Until Raihan’s phone flew out of his pocket and beeped incessantly at him. He read the screen quickly. “Shit. We gotta go.” He paid the bill and sped out of the café. You followed right behind him. “What’s going on?” </p>
<p>“Hop and Gloria were supposed to have dinner with Leon, but he never showed. He always shows up eventually, but he didn’t this time. They think he’s trapped in Rose Tower with the chairman and Oleana won’t let them through to see Leon. I think we might be able to get in though.” He explained as you ran to keep up with him. You made it to the tower in a short time, but there were Macro Cosmos workers guarding the entrance. Gloria and Hop stood in front of them, trying to get in. </p>
<p>You and Raihan walked up to the guards. “We need in.” He said, and the guards seemed a bit more willing to listen to him. “Like we told the kids, the chairman is in an important meeting with the champion and doesn’t want to be disturbed.” Raihan rolled his eyes. “Sure. But we’re going in regardless.” Just like he did with the reporters, he shoved past the guards as you, Gloria, and Hop followed behind. </p>
<p>“The elevator ride to the top is long, so be prepared to face off with anyone who tries to stop us.” Raihan was uncharacteristically serious as the four of you stepped onto the elevator. </p>
<p>Just as he’d predicted, at almost every stop you were ambushed by various Macro employees. The chairman really did not want you getting to the top. But Raihan was determined. It was like he knew something that you didn’t, and you were sure he did.</p>
<p>When you finally arrived at the top, Oleana was ready to battle you to keep the chairman undisturbed. Raihan was exhausted, having taken on many of the employees on the way up, so you took her on. You’d never seen this side of her. You knew she was fiercely dedicated to the chairman, but her anger seemed to be hiding something else. </p>
<p>She had to concede when you beat her, unable to keep you away from the chairman any longer. As the four of you approached Rose and Leon, you heard them speaking about postponing the finals due to an upcoming disaster. Rose was adamant that it was in the best interests of Galar to postpone the event, but Leon refused. Once you were all noticed, Rose waved off the champion. “I hope you can see where I’m coming from, Leon.”</p>
<p>The champion didn’t respond.</p>
<p>The five of you left the tower, trying to figure out what had just happened. Hop and Gloria split off to get to the hotel since it was late, but Leon stayed with you and Raihan.</p>
<p>“Was it about the… thing again?” Raihan asked, voice low. Leon nodded. “I don’t know where he’s getting this idea that Galar is in danger. I’ve travelled the region, I know the people, but he just stays here and thinks he knows everything.” This felt like a personal conversation, so you chose to stay silent until Leon looked over at you. “Can I ask you something?” </p>
<p>Looked like you were going to be involved, so you nodded. “Do you trust the chairman?” That was an easy question to answer. “Not at all. He acts like he has our best interests in mind, but it’s never felt like that.” Leon sighed. “None of the League trusts him either. I’ve always been worried he’s up to something, but as the champion, I have to work closely with him, more than the gym leaders. I know he’s planning something but there’s nothing I can do about it.” Leon seemed conflicted. In his position, you’d probably feel the same. </p>
<p>“I need you two to pay close attention to the chairman tomorrow. He should be at the finals, but if something goes wrong, I’ll need you to help me.” There was no questioning it, you and Raihan were both completely willing to help Leon. He was someone that you really trusted, even though you’d only met him a few times. If he thought there was something wrong, you’d believe him. </p>
<p>You both agreed, silently beginning to make plans to keep an eye on the chairman as much as possible. At your agreement, Leon thanked you and headed off towards his own place in the city. You were getting ready to move again before Raihan pulled you back.</p>
<p>“Hey, um, I just want you to know that your safety is the most important thing to me tomorrow. I know Leon wants us to watch Rose, but something’s telling me there’s more going on.” Raihan seemed legitimately worried. You took his hands in yours. “I’ll do my best to stay safe too. You and I have big things to focus on tomorrow.” You told him with a wink. His face finally relaxed and he smiled at you. “Yeah, that’s true. Thanks for… keeping me grounded. Sometimes it’s hard for me to keep my eyes on the goal when it’s this close to the end, you know?” You definitely understood. You were having the same problem. “Let’s get back to my place, okay? I think we both need a good night’s sleep before the big event.” </p>
<p>Raihan sighed, exaggeratedly, and you laughed. “What? What’s the problem with that?” He sighed again, leaning against you as you began to walk. “Nothing, it’s just that we only have time to sleep…” You rolled your eyes but laughed nonetheless. “I’d be happy to do that if we did have the time.” Raihan stood up straight again and smiled down at you. “You’re always looking out for me.” You gently leaned into him. “Someone has to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm not going by the canon story at all now and i hope that's alright! i'm really excited about this story starting to come to a close and i think you guys will really enjoy these last few chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange waking up in your own home. You hadn’t been there very often lately and you’d been getting used to waking up in hotel rooms. But as you rolled over in bed, you were met with a familiar sight and all was right again.</p>
<p>Raihan was snoring, sound asleep after the exhausting experience he’d had yesterday. He practically took up your whole bed, with how tall he was. But you didn’t mind. It was just nice having him there.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, despite how tired you both were, you needed to get to the stadium. You’d let yourself sleep in a little bit longer than you’d meant to and you didn’t have much time to warm up now. </p>
<p>You wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him, causing him to stir. “Huh…?” He mumbled out, voice rough from sleep. “Hey, we need to get going.” He looked around to find a clock, his phone eventually zipping off the bedside table and showing him the time. “There’s still a few hours 'till the finals start, lemme sleep…” And with that, his eyes closed once again. </p>
<p>Getting out of bed, you hummed. “Guess you won’t mind me taking a shower by myself then.” There was the sound of movement and Raihan was now thoroughly out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. He looked back towards you. “C’mon, we’ve gotta go!”</p>
<p>You silently noted that the promise of you being naked in his presence was enough to get even Raihan out of bed.</p>
<p>He was very disappointed when you actually went to take a shower instead of just having fun with him. He was slightly less disappointed when he got to see you undress. You took a quick shower, another disappointment for Raihan, but you assured him that once the finals were over, he could do whatever he wanted with you. </p>
<p>That seemed to satisfy him for now. You went back to the bedroom and grabbed your uniform, tossing Raihan’s to him. As you got dressed, Raihan sat down on the bed and watched you. “You know, after today, you’re probably going to have a different uniform.” </p>
<p>You knew what he meant. You still weren’t sure how to handle this whole situation, with both of you vying for the championship. But when you looked over at him, a sad smile on his face, you knew exactly what you had to do.</p>
<p>“Well, you never know. Might be you in a different uniform.” Raihan plucked at his shirt, looking at the dragon logo. “I don’t know about that. I’ve been in this one for a long time. Don’t know if I’m up for the change.” You knew he was, though. He wanted this so badly, he wanted that change, and he deserved it too. </p>
<p>You finished tying your shoes and sat next to him. “Guess we’ll just have to see what happens, huh?” He laughed and nodded. “Guess so. Let’s get going.” And with that, the two of you grabbed your respective bags and headed to the stadium. </p>
<p>The finals didn’t start until later in the evening and it was mid-afternoon at this point. Once again, you were the only people on the training field. You didn’t mind much. It would give you time with Raihan you wouldn’t get after the finals were over, no matter the outcome. </p>
<p>The two of you battled for a bit, and you could tell he was holding back. Maybe he wanted to wait until your match to show you what he was capable of with his full team. You were eventually interrupted by Gloria and Hop coming onto the field.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Hop yelled, waving in your direction. You took that to mean he wanted you to come talk to him. You walked over as Raihan tended to his team. “What’s up, Hop?” He looked serious, and you assumed it might be about what happened with Leon.</p>
<p>Gloria nudged him, encouraging him to talk. “Oh, um… So, Gloria and I have been working with Sonia, the region’s new Pokemon professor, and we need to tell you something.” You waited for him to tell you, but he seemed hesitant. And for the first time, you heard Gloria speak. “We’ve been looking into the history of the Darkest Day, the legend of the two heroes, and all that. Sonia’s worried about what the chairman’s planning and she thinks it has something to do with all that.” You knew Galar’s history. The two heroes who saved the region from the Darkest Day were part of every history class you took in school. But you didn’t understand what that had to do with you.</p>
<p>“Sonia thinks the two most powerful trainers in the region are meant to take up arms with the heroes.” Hop said, pulling out a journal with notes scribbled all over the pages. “The heroes were Pokemon, and they would only come in times of danger when they were summoned by strong trainers. We think those trainers might be you and Leon.” </p>
<p>That was a lot to take in all at once. “So you think the chairman is trying to summon the Darkest Day and Leon and I have to summon the legendary Pokemon to stop him?” Hop and Gloria nodded. Another adult might think that all of this was just the imagination of kids running wild. But after what your mother had told you about her time as champion in the Sinnoh region, it wasn’t hard to believe what they were now telling you.</p>
<p>You took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay. What do you need me to do?” The kids seemed relieved that you were willing to listen to them. “That’s kind of the problem. We’re not sure how to summon them, if it comes down to that.” Hop started, flipping through the pages of his notebook. He showed you one page with a sketch that looked like a monument. “There’s this place deep in the Slumbering Weald, back in Postwick, and we think that’s where the heroes are sleeping. But we’ve never actually seen them.” You nodded, recalling a bit of what you’d seen of Postwick when you’d been there as a child. “Right, well, if we need to do something about the chairman, we’ll just have to go there and figure it out. Hopefully, all will go well today. But I’m ready to help you guys if it doesn’t.” </p>
<p>Having given you all the information they could, Hop and Gloria set off to find Sonia and update her. You turned back to see Raihan watching you, trying to figure out what had just happened. You explained the situation to him, a little worried he’d think you were crazy. But instead, he just laughed a bit. “Always knew Leon would be the one to save everyone. That’s the kind of person he is.” </p>
<p>There was that sadness again. You knew where it came from now. It was from a place of resentment, but also a feeling of never being good enough. “They said they think it’s me and Leon. Who knows if they’re right? I’d be surprised if they were, this is all ancient history stuff. No one can know for sure.” Raihan nodded, but he didn’t seem convinced. “C’mon, let’s get going. The finals are starting soon.” He said, after looking at the time. You hoped this wouldn’t affect how he performed.</p>
<p>Once you got to the lobby, you had to split off to your respective locker rooms. You were nervous. Not for the finals, oddly enough. But after everything you’d heard from Leon, Hop, and Gloria, you were almost certain the chairman was up to something and it was going to go down today. </p>
<p>Your first opponent was Nessa. She’d been a bit of a hassle to deal with initially, since your ace Pokemon was a fire-type. But you’d been working with your Toxtricity and you were confident in your ability to beat her once more.</p>
<p>She seemed far more convinced she’d win this time than the last time you’d battled her. And she was just as angry that you beat her this time as she was during the gym challenge. </p>
<p>One down, two more to go.</p>
<p>You headed back to your locker room and let the nurses take your Pokemon to heal while you waited for your next match. Your nerves were racked. If what Hop told you was true, you now had a huge responsibility to protect the region alongside Leon. But you truly hoped what they thought the chairman might do would never come to pass. </p>
<p>What if you messed up? What if you weren’t the right trainer and you couldn’t summon the heroes? There was so much uncertainty that you were having a hard time handling. Until you heard the door of your locker room open.</p>
<p>You were expecting one of the nurses to come in and return your team, but instead you were met with the sight of Hammerlocke’s own.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not technically supposed to be here, but I had something I wanted to give you.” He said, voice quiet so he wouldn’t be heard by any of the officials out by the field. He pulled a small wrapped box out of the pocket of his hoodie and handed it to you.</p>
<p>It looked and smelled very familiar. You unwrapped the little box and opened it. The smell of baked goods wafted out from the package as you glanced down to see a piece of Old Gateau cake. A Sinnoh specialty.</p>
<p>You hadn’t had any Old Gateau in a long time. Your mother used to make it when you were younger to bring a piece of her home to Galar. “Raihan this is… Thank you.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, well, I thought it might be a nice gift before everything gets a little crazy. Your mom gave me her recipe and helped me make it, so I hope it tastes like you remember. Or maybe it won’t and you can just give it to your Pokemon.” He chuckled, rocking back and forth on his heels.</p>
<p>He had made this for you? He hadn’t just gone to some foreign food market and bought it?</p>
<p>You placed the box gently on the bench beside you and stood up to hug him. “I love you.” You said, voice a bit muffled by his hoodie. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I love you too.” You heard the tell-tale cheers that indicated the match was over.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’ve gotta go.” You said, looking up at him. He sighed, sadly letting go of you. “One last kiss for good luck?” He asked, grinning wide. You got up on your toes and kissed him, hands on the sides of his face. You dropped back down and smiled at him. “You’re going to be amazing.” </p>
<p>He winked at you as he left your locker room, and you heard some nurses yelling at him when they saw him coming out. You couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>You were thankful there was a screen in the locker room so you could watch Raihan’s match. He was up against Melony and you could tell he was nervous. She had the type advantage and everyone knew it. But there wasn’t a year that Raihan hadn’t made it to the final match, so you knew he could beat her.</p>
<p>Despite a few KOs, Raihan came out victorious. </p>
<p>There was only one more match until you faced your next opponent. You checked the bracket and it looked like you’d be facing Allister. That shouldn’t be a problem, you didn’t have any issues with him during the gym challenge. </p>
<p>Time flew fast when you were nervous, apparently. The nurses had returned your team to you and wished you luck. And you were ready to head onto the field once more.</p>
<p>You’d suspected your match with Allister wouldn’t last long, and you were glad you’d been correct. It meant there was less time that the chairman could try to use to interrupt the finals he’d been trying to postpone.</p>
<p>Two down, one to go.</p>
<p>There was less time between your matches now that there were less participants. You watched the next match, Raihan against Piers. It was sure to be entertaining, considering the distinct personalities and fighting styles of the opponents.</p>
<p>You had no doubts Raihan would come out on top.</p>
<p>But as you watched him finish off Piers’ last Pokemon, you realized your next match would be against him.</p>
<p>This was it. You’d have to decide what to do. There was no more time to think about it, you’d just have to fight and see what happened.</p>
<p>The two of you met in the center of the field. The crowd roared. You’d become a fan favorite contender a long time ago, and you were sure a final match between you and the region’s most popular gym leader would be a sight to behold.</p>
<p>But before you could even greet each other, the huge screen above the field changed from the bracket to the smiling face of the chairman.</p>
<p>“Hello there, Galar! Just letting you know…”</p>
<p>Immediately, both you and Raihan tensed up. You glanced to the side of the field and saw Leon stepping out to see what was happening. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time I brought about the Darkest Day. For the sake of Galar’s future, of course!” The crowd erupted in gasps and screams. Leon was now at your side, staring at the screen. “But I’m in a bit of a pickle. The energy released by the Darkest Day is too much for us to contain.”</p>
<p>Leon and Raihan shared a look, and Raihan sped off the field. “I’m sorry it’s come to this.” The image of the chairman was now focused on the champion beside you. “But it’s you who forced my hand, Leon. You refused to listen!”</p>
<p>The image blinked away and stadium officials started evacuating the crowd. Leon grabbed your arm. “We have to go.” You nodded, following him out of the stadium. There were frantic people everywhere, unsure of what to do or where to go. </p>
<p>“The fastest way to get to the Slumbering Weald is going to be by flying, but there’s no flying taxis anywhere.” He said, looking around. “Are you okay with going on my Charizard?” That was possibly the coolest thing you’d ever been asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m good with that.” You responded as calmly as possible when you were about to explode. Leon let out said Charizard and climbed onto its back, helping you on afterwards. You held onto him, not used to flying like this. </p>
<p>Soon you’d arrived in Postwick and Leon was practically running to the forest. You followed as best as you could. He navigated the foggy woods like he’d been through them a million times before, which was strange considering his reputation of getting lost. You soon arrived at the monument Hop had shown you. </p>
<p>But there were no Pokemon.</p>
<p>You approached the stone platform to find a rusty sword and shield. Those had to have something to with all of this. You picked them up and showed them to Leon. “Let’s take them. It’s the best we can do right now.”</p>
<p>As you started the flight back, Leon explained what happened with Raihan. “I asked him to go after the chairman if something happened. He’s the only person I think can handle whatever this is.” </p>
<p>You soon landed in Hammerlocke. Leon had told you that the gym also functioned as a power plant, and he was sure that’s where Rose was.</p>
<p>The two of you rushed into the lobby of the gym. Oleana was pacing the room, wringing her hands in worry. Once she heard you two, she relaxed only for a second. “Please, you have to help the chairman. I know we’ve done something terribly wrong, and you two need to stop him before this all gets any worse.” She lets you through to the power plant where you found Rose.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing here?” He asked, voice seething with vice. “We’re here to do whatever we can to save Galar.” Leon said, preparing to fight the chairman. “You never listen! Must I explain myself once more, champion?” He spat the words, filled with venom. “I must provide Galar with limitless energy. It is my destiny. I must awaken Eternatus.” </p>
<p>Something about that name filled you with dread. “We will harness Eternatus’ power and provide endless energy for everyone in the region. We will prosper without fail! I cannot allow you to interfere!” Leon threw out his first partner as he yelled for you to go find Raihan.</p>
<p>You rushed to the elevator to head to the roof, the only possible place Raihan could be. As you reached the top of the building, you heard the roar of what could only be a dragon-type Pokemon. You hoped to Arceus that it was one of Raihan’s.</p>
<p>The sight you were met with as you ran up the last set of stairs to the roof was a terrifying one. Raihan was engaged in a fierce battle with a creature you could only assume was Eternatus. </p>
<p>And Raihan looked exhausted. </p>
<p>He must’ve been fighting this thing for a while because he was down to his last Pokemon. He didn’t look like he was going to last much longer, but Leon was still fighting Rose and you didn’t know if you’d be enough to take on Eternatus.</p>
<p>You’d have to try. You had no other option than to try. Taking Raihan’s side, you threw out Kasai, hoping you’d be able to feel out how to defeat this monster.</p>
<p>Raihan looked over at you, exhaustion in his eyes. “Where’s Leon?” You were doing your best to take the brunt of Eternatus’ attacks so Raihan had time to heal his team. “Downstairs, fighting the chairman.” His eyes went wide. “But we can’t beat this thing without him!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Kasai was knocked out. This was going to be a much harder battle than you’d ever faced. “We’re going to have to try.”</p>
<p>Eternatus was preparing to attack you and Raihan, and you only had a moment to act. The only thing you could think to do was pull the rusted sword and shield from your backpack. </p>
<p>You held the shield up and a noise erupted around you as Eternatus’ attack was blocked by it. It was momentarily stunned and you held the sword out to Raihan. “I can’t, it has to be Leon!” He yelled, the noise from the wind and the power plant getting louder by the minute. You pushed the sword into his hands. “It’s you, I know it is!” He gripped the hilt of the sword, still unsure. </p>
<p>But you held up the shield and he followed suit. There was a bright light when both of you had raised your artifacts in the air. You waited for something to happen, anything. You had no idea what to expect. And Raihan was beginning to look like he’d just made a huge mistake.</p>
<p>Before he could voice his concerns, you saw two figures appear in front of you on the roof. Red and blue, with royal golden features, you had no doubt there were the two legendary heroes of Galar. </p>
<p>The two Pokemon looked back at you and Raihan with a look of fierce determination that you returned. You could do this.</p>
<p>The heroes had definitely fought Eternatus before. They acted like old rivals, countering every one of each other’s moves, looking for an opening or a sign of weakness. Little by little, working alongside the heroes, you and Raihan whittled down Eternatus, getting it to the point that it could be captured. </p>
<p>Raihan didn’t have his bag, but you did. You only had a few Pokeballs on you, so you hoped you’d done enough damage for this to work quickly.</p>
<p>You stood, black and yellow Pokeball in hand, but you hesitated. This felt like Raihan’s victory, not yours. But when you looked over at him, completely exhausted after doing everything he could to protect the region, you just wanted this all to end.</p>
<p>The ball hit Eternatus and dropped to the ground. The sudden silence was deafening as you waited to see if you’d been successful. Raihan looked ready to collapse until the ball clicked. You ran to grab it, not wanting it to somehow break open. </p>
<p>You turned back, now faced with the sight of Raihan leaning against one of the legendary Pokemon as it helped keep him up. You stepped towards them, the other Pokemon doing the same. You lifted Raihan up, putting his arm over your shoulders and wrapping your arm around his waist to keep him steady. The shield Pokemon, the one you’d summoned, nudged your arm with its nose. You looked over at it as its partner joined it.</p>
<p>As you looked in its eyes, you understood their story. These Pokemon had saved Galar once from Eternatus and would do it a million times over as long as they stood by worthy trainers. Zamazenta, the Crowned Shield, was glad to have fought by your side. The Crowned Sword, Zacian, was grateful for Raihan’s resilience. </p>
<p>You placed your free hand on the head of Zamazenta and closed your eyes, trying to calm yourself from everything that had just happened. You were overwhelmed with a sense of peace as the hero nuzzled into your hand. </p>
<p>They had to leave, you understood that. But you had a strong feeling you’d see them again some day. They began to pace the roof, looking for any signs of Eternatus being able to break free.</p>
<p>Leon finally joined you on the roof, having defeated the chairman and spoken to him about why what he did was wrong. His eyes went wide at the sight of the legendary Pokemon on the roof. “Did you… do it?” He asked, looking a little dumbfounded. Raihan was barely conscious and it was taking all of your strength to keep him up. “Yeah, yeah we did. We were able to summon the heroes and…” You held up the Pokeball, still shaking just a bit. “You caught it?” </p>
<p>You nodded. “I thought it would be best if it wasn’t allowed to run free once more. I’ll figure out how to calm it, maybe it could help us understand the Darkest Day better.” Leon looked over at Raihan. “Is he alright?” Raihan mumbled something, only loud enough for you to hear. “He’s okay. He wants you to know he still wants to do our match tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Leon seemed hesitant. “Are you okay with that?” You shifted your weight to better keep Raihan stable. “You know how he is when he wants something. If he’s really up to it, he’ll make it happen. And he’ll do his best.” Leon knew you were right. Both of you knew how determined Raihan was, especially when it came to things like the finals. “Alright. We’ll continue the finals tomorrow. I suppose I’ll be seeing one of you in the battle for the championship. I’ve got to go find Hop and Gloria and make sure they’re safe. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” You watched for a moment as he left.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be okay?” You asked Raihan softly, keeping him up as you began to walk towards the stairs. He nodded, head bobbing up and down. “Mhm. Just need some sleep.” You started down the stairs, and he winced. “Raihan?” He was grabbing at his side. “I’m fine. Just… took a couple of hits from Eternatus myself before I could get a Pokemon out.” </p>
<p>You gasped, sitting him down on the stairs to take a look at where he was grabbing. You pulled up his ripped shirt to find bruising along his ribs. “Raihan, this looks bad.” He shook his head and tugged his shirt back down. “It’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.” You knew there wasn’t any stopping him. But you had to do something.</p>
<p>Looking back at the heroes, you called for them by name. They bounded over and examined the situation. Zacian knelt beside Raihan as you pulled his shirt up once more. He wasn’t pleased with what was going on, but he relaxed as Zacian rested its head against Raihan’s injuries. He took a deep breath and exhaled as Zacian moved away. The bruises were gone and his skin had returned to its normal color.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” You whispered to the heroes as they knelt towards you. And with that, they disappeared the same way they came, with a bright light and a sense of calm.</p>
<p>You helped Raihan stand, now able to keep himself up. “How did you know they’d help me?” He asked you as you made your way down the stairs. “I… don’t really know. I just hoped that they would.” </p>
<p>Going home after something like that was strange. You’d just saved all of Galar and now you were changing into pajamas to get some sleep so you could participate in the final matches of the Champion Cup. </p>
<p>Raihan went to bed right away. You took his uniform and stitched up the holes that had come from the battle while he slept. </p>
<p>You sat on the bed and watched him, finally sleeping after what must’ve been a terrifying day for him. You ran your fingers through his hair and rubbed your thumb across his temple. </p>
<p>And you had no doubt in your mind that everything that happened tomorrow would be the way it’s meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dragon Tamer Victorious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're getting close to the end! i really hope this'll be a satisfying ending for everyone who's stuck through this with me. this will be my first full story that i've published on here, and i appreciate all of you reading this. you can look forward to one more chapter after this, and a few other related stories in the future!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite how tired you were from the previous day’s events, you didn’t get any sleep that night. Maybe it was from the adrenaline still pumping through your veins. Maybe it was the nervousness you’d been feeling since you learned you’d be facing off against Raihan in the last match.</p>
<p>But you knew, deep down, you stayed awake to make sure Raihan slept peacefully the whole night. He’d been through so much and more than anything, you just wanted him to feel safe. </p>
<p>Today was going to be a long day, no matter how the finals ended. You just needed to get through it and feel proud of what you’d accomplished.</p>
<p>You were nearly ready by the time Raihan woke up. Sitting on the edge of the bed as you tied your shoes, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. You glanced behind you to see Raihan, now awake, moving to sit behind you. His legs fell to either side of you as he tugged you in close to him. He rested his head on your shoulder and nuzzled into your neck. “Good morning to you too, Raihan.” You laughed gently, placing your hands on his. He hummed, his deep voice thrumming against your skin. </p>
<p>“What do you think is going to happen today?” He asked, squeezing your waist. You honestly didn’t know. You had hopes, but nothing was ever certain.</p>
<p>Other than him. Through the past few months, through battles and hardships, through tears and pain, and everything else, he’d been there. You’d been able to rely on him like you’d never been able to rely on anyone before. His presence in your life was now certain and you knew you’d never have to be alone again.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter if you became the champion or not. You’d found him and you felt complete.</p>
<p>Raihan eventually moved away so he could get into his uniform. You watched as he got dressed, still fascinated with the way he looked even after seeing him like this many times. You knew how many fans would kill to be in your position and you were lucky to be the one who got to be there with him. </p>
<p>He finished getting his uniform on, pulled on his signature sweatshirt, and looked over at you. “Ready?”</p>
<p>“I’m ready.”</p>
<p>You decided to walk to the stadium, wanting to take in the scenery of Wyndon once more. You didn’t think you could ever get tired of this place. Especially now that you had important memories here.</p>
<p>Once you got to the stadium, the two of you were ushered off to separate locker rooms. Yours looked the same as you’d left it yesterday. Your bag with a change of clothes was still sitting on a bench and the Old Gateau Raihan had given you was beside it. </p>
<p>Your match was going to start soon. The entire region was still reeling from yesterday and Leon decided they needed something to get their minds off of it. So the finals were commencing as planned and they were happening right away. </p>
<p>One of the officials poked their head into your locker room to let you know you had two minutes before you needed to be out on the field. It did not go unnoticed that the official was wearing a pin with your number on it.</p>
<p>When you started the gym challenge, you hadn’t expected much. You wanted to go as far as possible, but as a young adult you didn’t expect to gain much popularity. The most popular challengers were usually the younger teens, like Hop and Gloria. They had the most energy and talent combined, so they were the most fun to watch compete.</p>
<p>Instead, you’d become one of the most well-known challengers, if not the most well-known. Your name was on billboards, advertising your participation in the Champion Cup. Your matches were constantly being rerun. There was merchandise with your number on it being sold in nearly every city across Galar. This was the dream for some people. Fame and adoration. This was what everyone thought Raihan wanted. </p>
<p>But in reality, neither of you were doing this for the glory. You were doing it to prove yourself. And one way or another, you were going to prove that you were more than just the child of a Champion.</p>
<p>Music started blaring in the stadium, meaning it was time for you to get out there. You made sure you had your whole team ready to go, and then started the walk out to the field. You met Raihan in the middle, shook his hand, and headed to your spot.</p>
<p>You’d thought about nothing but this match for days and now it was finally happening. You would remember this for the rest of your life.</p>
<p>The two of you knew each other’s teams far too well. You were sure he assumed you’d sent out Kasai first, but you’d learned from watching his other matches. Against his Torkoal, you threw out your Intelleon. </p>
<p>“Good to see you’re not planning on going easy against me!” Raihan called out to you, grin wide on his face. You’d never planned to just give up, even if you were facing your boyfriend. You’d give him the best fight you could, and whatever happened, you’d be proud of what you did.</p>
<p>And you truly gave him the best fight you had in you.</p>
<p>Attacks came quickly and deftly from both sides. You knew Raihan was a powerful trainer, but seeing him able to unleash his full potential was something entirely different, especially when you were on the receiving end. </p>
<p>There was something different about him this time. You’d watched his performances in previous years’ Champion Cup tournaments, but he seemed so much more focused now. Every move he made was done with purpose. He wanted this.</p>
<p>You knew how badly he wanted this. You’d known since before you met him, but now it was just more clear why he wanted to be champion. And as you watched him, you couldn’t help but think how nice he would look in a crown.</p>
<p>This was turning out to be one of the longest matches you’d ever been in. The two of you were almost perfectly matched in ability, but it would all come down to who knew who better.</p>
<p>You were down to your last partner, the Garchomp you’d only used a few times in battle. You’d been training with him, doing everything you could to prepare him for this moment. It was Garchomp against Duraludon, and you thought you’d have the advantage of having faced your opponent’s Pokemon before, an advantage Raihan didn’t have.</p>
<p>Ready to finish this battle, you called out for your partner to attack, only for Raihan’s partner to move just a bit faster. Dragons were powerful, but they were no match for other dragons, especially those that have been trained by someone with extensive knowledge of the type. You saw Garchomp stumble, nearly taken out by one move. In that moment, you knew it was over. </p>
<p>And you were ready to accept that.</p>
<p>One more attack and your Garchomp fainted, but not after giving the Duraludon a significant hit. You let out a breath of relief. You hadn’t even realized how badly you wanted Raihan to win until it happened. You were never meant to be champion, but he was born for it. </p>
<p>He looked about ready to collapse as the battle ended and he was declared the victor. You ran to him, embracing him once close enough. “I won…?” He asked softly, like he didn’t really believe it. “You did, fair and square. You’re going to face Leon.” You held his face in your hands, looking into teal eyes that could see your every insecurity, every flaw, and every bit of shame, but chose to see love above all of that. “I’m going to be your champion.” He was filled with confidence, finally assured that he could do this. </p>
<p>An official came over to tell Raihan he had 10 minutes before the final match as the crowd roared his name. You looked up to the big screen to see his name in the last bracket, opposite from Leon’s. It was where he deserved to be.</p>
<p>You walked with him back to his locker room, where he handed his Pokemon off to the team of nurses. “I really thought you were going to win back there.” He said as he sat down on one of the benches. You sat beside him and placed a hand on his knee. “I want you to know that I gave it my all. I didn’t pull any punches, and you still beat me. You’ve earned this opportunity, Raihan.” You felt him ease under your touch. “Yeah, it’s just… This whole time, the entire region has been rooting for you to beat Leon and now it’s going to be me facing him. I feel like they won’t think I’ve earned it, you know?” </p>
<p>You knew that Raihan’s insecurities that built up over years of being defeated by Leon would be hard to take away. But you also knew that he was entirely capable of becoming champion, and maybe then he could see clearly what you already knew: he was the most talented trainer in all of Galar.</p>
<p>“I know. But all you can do at this point is show them why you’re here. Show them what the dragon tamer can really do.” You reassured him as best as you could, knowing there was nothing you could say to entirely assuage his feelings.</p>
<p>For the rest of the time you had, the two of you sat and talked about what you would do once the tournament was over. “We can take that trip to Sinnoh I was talking about. I’d love to see where your family is from.” Raihan suggested. You’d only been there a few times, and you didn’t remember much. It would be nice to see where your parents were from. That and the Sinnoh region was well known for being the home of the Creation Trio, a group of powerful dragon Pokemon that you wouldn’t mind learning more about. You knew Raihan would enjoy that as well. “That sounds nice. We can look into flights and hotels once we get home.”</p>
<p>Raihan smirked a bit when you said that. “What? What did I say?” You really didn’t know what had caused his reaction. “Nothing, you just said ‘once we get home’. Like we’re a married couple heading back to our house or something. It was cute.” You hadn’t even realized you said it. You’d gotten so used to Raihan’s company that any place with him was home. “Oh, well, I just meant after this, when we’re at either of our places.” Raihan poked you playfully. “I know what you meant. It was still cute.” Before you had a chance to respond, one of the officials entered and told Raihan it was time to head out. </p>
<p>“Are you going to be cheering for me?” He asked as he stood up, a cheeky grin on his face. You exaggerated your thinking before shaking your head. “No, I think I’ll cheer for the guy who’s not my boyfriend. That makes sense right?” You grinned back at him and he rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, be serious with me.” You stood up from the bench and took his hands in yours. “I’m always going to cheer for you. I am your biggest fan, after all.” He leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead. “I love you.” You squeezed his hands and let him go, a bit reluctantly. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>As he made his way onto the field, one of the officials escorted you to the viewing booth where the rest of the challengers who’d made it to the tournament were seated. You sat by Hop, who was practically vibrating in his seat. “Can you believe it? It’s Leon and Raihan in the final match for the millionth time!” You laughed. Hop’s excitement was contagious and you were beginning to understand why Leon and Raihan’s rivalry had lasted so long when you saw them meet in the middle of the field. </p>
<p>There was no disdain between them, but there was definitely something there you couldn’t quite place. “They’ve been rivals since they first did the gym challenge together.” Hop explained in a hushed tone. “Raihan has never beat Leon in a full battle.” He continued as the two opponents made their way to their places. </p>
<p>You knew everyone was expecting Leon to win again. You only needed to look back at their past matches to understand why. But Raihan was different this year. He wasn’t doing this for the glory or the title, he was doing it to prove himself. And he knew that now. </p>
<p>He had newfound confidence, even if he didn’t realize it. You knew it was from being chosen by the legendary heroes. It was him, not Leon. The legend said that they would choose the two strongest trainers to aid, and he was one of them. </p>
<p>You and the rest of the region watched as they threw out their first partners. It would be a hard battle for Raihan, since he was confined to a single type, unlike Leon. What seemed like a disadvantage was actually one of his greatest advantages. Because he worked with the same team, he’d created a bond with each of them that Leon only had with his Charizard. They were dedicated to Raihan and would do anything to help him win. You knew from hearing him talk about his team that he’d raised each of them from an egg to their final evolutions, so you knew just how much time and energy he’d put into making connections with all of them.</p>
<p>Raihan had also been forced to learn how to use his Pokemon’s moves in creative ways, which led to his signature technique of using weather moves to help his chances of winning. Before too long, there was a sandstorm swirling around the battlefield, making it harder for his opponent and his team to see, and subsequently making his own team harder to hit. </p>
<p>The audience couldn’t see all that well either, but the tell-tale sound of a Pokemon fainting gave an indicator of how the match was going. But no one knew who was leading so far, because no one could see which Pokemon had fainted. </p>
<p>Even with how close the booth was to the action, none of you could see what was happening either. Raihan had really gone full-force with the sandstorm this time. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for another Pokemon to faint, meaning they were either dead even or one of them had a substantial lead over the other. You wished you could see what was happening, but you were also glad you couldn’t. If Raihan was the one behind, you couldn’t bear to see the look on his face.</p>
<p>Another Pokemon down, and the sandstorm looked like it was going to start to settle. But before it died down enough for anyone to see the match, Raihan picked it up once again, stronger than the last. The dismay of the crowd was audible, but no one was getting bored. All of the other challengers were on the edges of their seats, trying their best to see what was happening. Hop looked like he was about to jump through the window onto the field. You did your best to relax, but you wanted Raihan to win so badly. </p>
<p>Another fainting. With every Pokemon that fainted, you grew more and more anxious. This was Raihan’s dream, to prove himself to the entire region. To prove he was worthy of protecting Hammerlocke, and most of all, you. </p>
<p>The crowd roared at the sound of another Pokemon fainting and went almost deathly silent at the sound of another one right after. It was almost unheard of for two Pokemon to faint that quickly right after each other, no matter which opponent they belonged to. </p>
<p>You could feel your stomach start to turn. Everyone in the room with you wanted Leon to win, you knew it. And for so many years, Leon beat Raihan time after time. But you had faith in him. You’d known since the moment you met him that he would be champion some day. </p>
<p>As another Pokemon fainted, the crowd started to get antsy. There had been 7 Pokemon defeated so far, which could mean anything. One of them could be close to victory or one of them might be just barely ahead. You hoped Raihan was the one ahead. </p>
<p>The sandstorm was suddenly blown away as Leon Gigantamaxed his Charizard, a sign that he was down to his last partner. Raihan was ahead, he was using his Turtonator at the moment. As Leon called out for Charizard to attack, Raihan jumped out of the way as he pulled his partner back into its Pokeball just as it was hit.</p>
<p>What was he doing? You were nervous that he was getting too arrogant and was going to slip up. At least, until he threw out his Goodra.</p>
<p>He’d usually use her second, but it seemed he’d been saving her for this moment. She was Dynamaxing as the crowd roared, the loudest you’d ever heard them. Raihan stayed calm, grounded himself, and called for his partner to use Max Geyser.</p>
<p>You jumped out of your seat as everything began to happen. Leon’s prized Charizard was blasted with an unrelenting crash of water and you watched as it stumbled, and then collapsed. </p>
<p>Your heart was racing as you looked at the big screen to confirm what had just happened. Raihan’s name was at the end of the bracket. There was a wave of calm that washed over you as you listened to the screams from the crowd and from the other challengers. </p>
<p>There were fireworks shooting out over the stadium as the rain from Raihan’s last move poured down over the field. You looked out at him and he looked at peace. For once, he was completely at peace with everything around him.</p>
<p>The two opponents met in the center of the field one last time and shook hands. Leon raised his rival’s hand in the air and announced him as Galar’s newest champion.</p>
<p>As soon as the two exited the field together, you rushed out of the booth to meet them. They were surrounded by reporters in the lobby of the stadium, but Raihan was looking over them to find someone.</p>
<p>He pushed through them to get to you. Neither one of you said anything at first, too overwhelmed with what was happening. But all at once, you couldn’t hold yourself back anymore. You ran into his arms and he picked you up. “I’m so proud of you.” You told him, and he squeezed you. You knew there would be dozens of pictures of this in the news the next day, but you didn’t care. You wanted everyone to know how proud Raihan made you and how much he deserved this. </p>
<p>The whole night after that was a bit of a blur. You’d had to squeeze past dozens of reporters as they hounded Raihan with questions. Once you’d finally gotten back to your apartment, Raihan was receiving call after call about scheduling interviews and meetings. But there was one call he had been looking forward to that finally came.</p>
<p>You were sitting in the living room, waiting for him to return from the bedroom after taking the call. He came back in, grin wide on his face. “What was that one about?” He tried acting nonchalant, but he couldn’t hide his excitement. “That was the champion’s tailor. They’re going to be fitting me for my new uniform tomorrow!” It seemed like such a simple thing, but the champion’s uniform was practically a sign of royalty in Galar. Only the best trainers in the region ever got to wear the Champion Crest, and Raihan would be joining that distinguished list.</p>
<p>“I want you to come with me.” He said, sitting down beside you. “Me? Why?” He looked amused at even the mere thought that he wouldn’t want you to come with. “Because you know what looks best on me. I want your opinion.” </p>
<p>So you’d be going with your boyfriend, the new champion, to decide what he’s going to wear during his matches as champion? You could work with that. </p>
<p>“I’m going to be pretty busy for the next few days, but I promise as soon as everything settles down, we’ll take our trip.” You smiled at him, your heart full. “Take your time. I want you to enjoy all of this. You’ve earned it.” Raihan’s shoulders relaxed and he laid back against the couch. “Thank you, for everything. I don’t think I could have done this without you.” You moved over closer to him and wrapped an arm around his stomach, resting your head on his shoulder. “You’ve always been able to do this. But this time, you just had someone else telling you that you could.” He kissed the top of your head and sighed, finally relaxing for the first time. His breathing steadied and slowed and when you looked up, you saw he was asleep. </p>
<p>You wouldn’t disturb him. He’d been through so much and he’d finally achieved his lifelong dream. He deserved that, and so much more. You’d give him the world if you could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were beyond busy. Raihan was almost always out, doing interviews, meeting with the League, setting up matches, and more. It was hard not seeing him as much as you used to, but it was worth it to see him thriving. </p>
<p>His first match as champion was coming up soon and you could tell he was nervous. It wouldn’t be a huge challenge for him, as it was against Kabu. But he was still worried about looking like a real champion.</p>
<p>He had the title, of course. He had the skill. He had the outfit, one you’d helped design. But he still wasn’t sure he had enough confidence to be Galar’s leading trainer. </p>
<p>The morning of his match, you helped him get into his new uniform, the first time he’d be wearing the full outfit. You couldn’t help but admire your work as he got dressed. He still kept his sweatshirt, now tied around his waist. He was wearing a better-fitting sweatshirt now, tight against his chest but still supple enough for him to move like he needed to. A ‘1’ now graced the back of his jersey, a sign of his achievement. Across his shoulder laid a reminder of his rival, a cape of his own, though much less extravagant. And on a band that would be around his arm sat the Champion’s Crest, something he struggled to put on. </p>
<p>“There’s something wrong with putting this on.” He told you, holding it in his hands as he sat on your bed. “I feel like I’ve missed something important and I can’t put it on knowing that.” You sat beside him and tried to think of what to say. “You earned the right to wear that, Raihan.” He sighed, letting the band drop onto his lap and resting his head in his hands. “And I know that, I really do. But I can’t help feeling like I’m doing this wrong.” </p>
<p>You glanced at the clock, noticing the time for his match was rapidly approaching. “You’re not. I can’t think of a single thing you’ve done wrong in all of this.” You stood up and took the band from his lap. Taking his hand in yours, you slipped the band over his arm until it fit snugly around his bicep. “It looks good on you. It looks right.” He looked up at you, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Raihan…” He dropped his head again, now resting in your hands. “Do you think I’ll ever feel good enough…?” You knew he felt like this because of the years he spent losing to Leon. You also knew there had been plenty of tabloids claiming you’d lost on purpose to put him in the final match. He was struggling with feelings of insecurity you knew far too well. </p>
<p>Lifting his head up, you looked into the eyes you’d fallen in love with so long ago. “I know you’re good enough.” He took a deep breath and leaned in to press a kiss to your lips. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The two of you made your way to the stadium, doing your best to avoid people as much as possible. You parted ways in the lobby as he went to the champion’s locker room and you went to one of the booths in the stadium. The seats filled up quickly, as you expected. It was Raihan’s first match as champion, and he sold out stadiums as a gym leader. You were sure there would be people wanting to get in who couldn’t because the stadium would be at capacity. </p>
<p>It was strange having no chairman announce the match before it started. Rose hadn’t been replaced yet, though there was talk of having Leon take over now that he was no longer champion. There would be a lot of change in the League.</p>
<p>Raihan was met with thunderous applause and yelling as he entered the field. He was brimming with confidence, though you could tell he was just putting on a show. </p>
<p>The match didn’t last very long. Raihan had been able to diversify his team after becoming champion and didn’t rely entirely on dragon-types, though they still composed the majority. You went to meet him after his victory in his locker room and found him laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “Raihan?” You asked as you approached him. He sat up and smiled when he saw you.</p>
<p>“Hey.” He didn’t seem as down-trodden as he had before the match. “How are you feeling?” You asked as you sat down on the floor beside him. “Still a little shaky, but I’m okay. I think I just needed the opportunity to fight as champion in front of everyone. It’ll take me some time, but I’ll get used to all of this.” You placed a hand on his back and rubbed gentle circles to help him relax. “You did great. And you’re going to keep doing great. I know you will.”</p>
<p>The years passed quickly. Everything and nothing changed.</p>
<p>It had been 4 years since Raihan was first crowned champion. There had been competitors for his title, but none had come close to claiming it. You lived together in Wyndon in a much nicer place than your apartment.</p>
<p>Some things had changed though. A few months after Raihan’s first match as champion, you got a call from the new chairman. Leon was the obvious choice of course, and he’d been doing a great job of managing the region. But when he called you, he sounded distressed.</p>
<p>“I have something really important to ask you.” He sounded deathly serious and you were worried it was something about Raihan. “What is it?” You were now pacing the living room, trying to think of anything Leon might have called about. “I’ve had a major oversight while planning this year’s gym challenge. There’s no gym leader in Hammerlocke.” The gym challenge had been postponed for the past few years so Leon could get the region in working order, and no one had thought about getting a new gym leader. You hadn’t even thought about that. A gym leader hadn’t become champion in so long that it wasn’t something anyone thought of. “Would you be willing to take over?”</p>
<p>You had to pause and try to understand what he’d just said. “You want me to be the Hammerlocke gym leader?” For you to take over Raihan’s old gym, you’d need to be sure it was okay with him. He was so protective of his home, he wouldn’t want just anyone becoming the leader. “Yes. You went the farthest in the gym challenge, other than Raihan. And you’re probably the only person he would trust to take over.” He was right. Raihan wouldn’t want someone he didn’t know to become the new gym leader. But you weren’t sure he’d want you doing it either.</p>
<p>“Let me talk to Raihan about it first. If he’s okay with it, then I’d be happy to do it.” Leon thanked you for even considering it and hung up. </p>
<p>Raihan got home a few hours later. He had been spending a lot of time training with the gym leaders to make sure he was prepared for the gym challenge, so he was tired. He laid down on the couch as soon as he got home. “Hey, Rai? I have something I need to talk to you about.” You said as you moved to sit down next to him. “What’s up?” He lifted his head and placed it back down on your lap. “I got a call from Leon earlier. He’s in the process of planning this year’s gym challenge and he asked me to be the Hammerlocke gym leader.” </p>
<p>He was quiet for a second. “You said yes, right?” You shook your head. “I didn’t want to give him an answer until I talked to you about it.” Raihan sat up and pulled out his phone. “Well, you have to do it! You’re the only person who’s good enough to take over my gym! I’m calling Lee right now.” And before you could protest, he was already on the phone with the chairman.</p>
<p>“Hey Leon! Yeah, we talked, she’s going to do it.” There was a muffled reply on the other side as Raihan grinned. “Great! She’s free tomorrow, so you can work out all the details then. Alright, talk to you later!” You were looking at your boyfriend, completely stunned by what just happened. “I wanted to ask you to take over the Hammerlocke gym when I first won the championship, but it felt too soon. Now that Leon’s asked you, I can just be fully supportive of you. You’re going to be amazing.” </p>
<p>His support was great, but there was still a problem. “I don’t think I have enough dragon Pokemon to be the dragon gym leader though.” Raihan thought for a second and then grabbed his bag, pulling a Pokeball out of it. “Here. That’ll get you started and we can look for others in the next few months before the challenge.” He placed the ball in your hand. You felt it rustle a bit and tried to figure out what he’d just handed you.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, he already knows you and likes you, so it shouldn’t be too hard to train him.” You stared at the little yellow and black ball. “Raihan, is this your Flygon?” He nodded. This was the same dragon that had brought you food when you were out in the Wild Area during your gym challenge and had been hesitant to fight you in your matches with Raihan. He was one of the sweetest Pokemon you’d ever met and Raihan was giving him to you. “I can’t take him from you, he’s so important to you.” You tried to give the ball back to him, but he insisted. “You’re more important to me. And besides, he likes you better than me.” At that, the little ball rustled happily. “I want you to have him.” </p>
<p>It was such a kind gesture, one you really couldn’t refuse. “Okay. But I’m not taking any more of your team!” You said, poking him in the chest. “Maybe you could help me find more dragons for my team?” He would know where to find them, far better than you would. “Of course! And now that the region is expanding the legal Pokemon allowed here, we can find your new team anywhere you want.” You knew he was talking about Sinnoh. He’d been planning the trip in his off time and was ready to go as soon as both of you were free. </p>
<p>“Are you thinking we take that vacation now?” You asked, already fully knowing his answer. A grin spread wide on his face, and you didn’t need him to say yes or no. He made a few calls, letting the League know he was taking his time off now and he didn’t want to be disturbed while he was away. </p>
<p>A few days later, everything had been arranged and you were free to leave Galar for your vacation. You sped off to Sinnoh on the first ship there and arrived late in the evening. Despite the time, that didn’t stop Raihan from immediately dragging you to find dragon Pokemon.</p>
<p>At this point, you already had a Garchomp and Flygon. Leon had sent you his Dragapult as thanks for accepting his offer. You only needed three more to round out your team. You’d been considering adding Eternatus to your team since it was technically a dragon type. You decided you’d only do it as a last resort. </p>
<p>Before you knew it, you’d caught an Altaria, which would make a fine addition to your team. Two left to go.</p>
<p>The two of you went to the hotel where Raihan checked you in. He was stopped by some fans, and he almost seemed surprised that he had fans in another region. But he put on his stunning smile, took pictures with them, and gave them all one of his league cards. For the first time since he’d become champion, he didn’t seem overwhelmed. He looked genuinely happy to be giving some kids his official champion league card, with no shame whatsoever. </p>
<p>He was always so sweet to kids, too. You couldn’t help but think he’d be a pretty great father.</p>
<p>To be honest, you thought about him like that a lot. You’d been together for over 4 years and you couldn’t imagine your life without him in it. It would be hard at first, considering the field the two of you worked in, but you could see yourself starting a family with him. </p>
<p>You hadn’t mentioned that to him yet, and you wanted to. You didn’t know how he would react but you hoped he’d want the same. Maybe this trip would give you an opportunity to talk to him about it.</p>
<p>He unlocked the door to your room, which was far more lavish than you were expecting. You glanced back at him and he shrugged. “You deserve the best, so I got the best.” Even after this long, he was still pulling off romantic gestures that completely melted your heart.</p>
<p>While he carried the luggage into the bedroom, you started to look around the room. It was lovely and there was a large window in the living room area that had a beautiful view of the ocean. You’d always wanted to visit Sunyshore when you were younger and your parents would talk about Sinnoh and Raihan had made your wish a reality. You truly couldn’t see yourself being luckier.</p>
<p>You eventually made your way to the bedroom where Raihan had been since you got to the room. As you opened the door, you were met with one of your favorite sights: your boyfriend sprawled out naked with his hands resting behind his head and a cocky grin on his face.</p>
<p>“So you definitely didn’t offer to take my luggage just to be nice, did you?” You asked, closing the door behind you and taking a few steps closer to the bed. He shook his head. You started pulling off your shirt as you got closer to him. “And what you really wanted was…?” Stopping at the edge of the bed, you tossed your shirt aside and wiggled out of your pants. “You. I always want you.” </p>
<p>He didn’t have to say anything else.</p>
<p>You were practically experts in this now. After 4 years, it was impossible not to know exactly what your partner enjoyed. You’d already gotten all of your clothes off as you crawled onto the bed and seated yourself on his lap. He sat up, back against the headboard, cock hard between you and him, and ran his hands up your sides. </p>
<p>“I will never get tired of this sight…” He muttered as his hands grazed over your skin. For a long time, before him, you would’ve never thought someone could be like this with you. It was like you put a spell on him any time you took off your clothes. He was entirely yours, plain and simple. </p>
<p>He let himself just enjoy the sight of you on his lap for a moment before starting his assault on your skin. His lips were hot against your neck and chest and all you could was hold onto him and hope you didn’t melt. </p>
<p>Your fingers drifted up the back of his neck and into his hair, as you felt his arms wrap tight around you, keeping you as close as possible to him. You could feel his cock rubbing against you, pressing against your clit as you moved your hips to sit more comfortably on him. As soon as that contact was made, Raihan groaned against your skin, sending shivers down your spine. </p>
<p>The first time the two of you were together like this, he had a hard time holding back, fearing he might go too far and ruin what he could have with you. But now, it was easy to see he wasn’t holding anything back. He whispered words of love against your skin that only you would ever hear. He kissed you with a sweetness no one else would ever feel. </p>
<p>You would love and adore him for as long as you could.</p>
<p>His hands moved to your hips while he pushed up against you, starting to grow desperate to be inside you. He was trying to lift you up and seat you on his cock, but he clearly wanted your permission as well. You moved up with his hands, giving him the permission he’d been looking for. You were hovering just above his tip and it was easy to tell how badly he wanted to just pull you right back down onto him. But he held back, instead letting you have control for the time being. It had taken some time for him to be comfortable with letting you be in control, even if it was only for a little bit.</p>
<p>Slowly, with your hands on his shoulders to keep you balanced, you slid down on him. You always had to go slow, never getting used to his size. Soon, skin had met skin and you began moving your hips. Forward and back and, once you found a rhythm, up and down, hands gripping at Raihan’s strong shoulders.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for him to become a bit more aggressive, not that you minded at all. He was holding your hips tight enough to leave marks and you could tell he wanted to take control. You were more than happy to let him. Moving your hands to rest at the sides of his neck, you laced your fingers into his hair as he started to bounce you on his cock, far faster than you were able to by yourself. </p>
<p>He made you come undone so quickly. It was something you were certain he took pride in. He always hit just the right spot inside you and the friction between him and your clit as he fucked you was almost unbearable. You could feel every thick inch of him, pounding in and out of you while he moaned and squeezed your hips. </p>
<p>With his fingers pressing at your hips and his cock starting to throb inside you, you felt a white-hot heat forming at the base of your stomach. It took every ounce of your self-restraint not to scream his name, not wanting to cause a disturbance in the hotel. Raihan buried his face in your neck as you tightened around him, muffling his moans against your skin.</p>
<p>You felt his cock throb one last time before he came, a wet heat now settling inside you. The feeling was still strange to you since the two of you had stopped using protection only a few months ago. Raihan had mentioned it and you said you’d be happy to try. And then you never really stopped. </p>
<p>In the back of your mind, you knew that both of you wanted to start a family. You’d just never had the official conversation about it. You would talk to him about it eventually, but this trip was for the two of you to relax. It could wait.</p>
<p>Raihan laid back and let you lay on top of him, his hands gently rubbing your back as he slipped himself out of you. As usual, you were the first one to fall asleep. He rolled you off to his side and pulled the covers over you. There was still so much he’d planned for this trip, but there was only one thing on his mind.</p>
<p>He got out of the bed and found his backpack, the one he refused to let you carry even though he was carrying everything else along with it. Looking through it, he found the reason he didn’t want you to hold the bag.</p>
<p>A small black box that he only ever opened when he was sure you were asleep. Tomorrow, he would take you to Celestic Town and he would ask you to marry him.</p>
<p>When he was younger and less mature, thinking about asking someone to marry him was terrifying. He never wanted to be tied down. He wanted to be free to do whatever he wanted and go wherever he wanted without having to worry about anyone else. But meeting you changed his whole life, in more ways than one. He wanted you to know he wanted to be with you, no matter what. To go anywhere with you and be happy, because you were together. </p>
<p>And calling you his wife just sounded right.</p>
<p>The world was cruel and unforgiving, but he could see past all of that when he was with you. Nothing was ever so bad when you were around. </p>
<p>So he let you sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day and he wanted you to be well-rested. He eventually fell asleep himself but made sure to wake up before you.</p>
<p>You almost seemed surprised that he was up so early. On his days off, he slept in until noon and you thought this would be no different. He told you he had some plans for today and you needed to get going right away or there wouldn’t be enough time to do everything.</p>
<p>Thankfully, you didn’t suspect a thing. You got dressed in the outfit he’d put out for you, ate the breakfast he had made, and told him you were ready whenever he wanted to go.</p>
<p>The two of you walked part of the way to Celestic Town, having flown the first part on Flygon. You told Raihan this was where your mother’s family lived for a long time until she moved to Galar. He didn’t tell you that he’d already known that because your mother told him when he asked your parents’ permission to marry you.</p>
<p>You told him the history of the shrine and the cave drawings, something you’d learned from your parents when you were a child. “I’ve never actually seen the shrine in person. It’s so much more beautiful than I thought.” You were gazing at the shrine, putting every aspect of it to memory, and you hadn’t noticed Raihan grabbing something from his bag.</p>
<p>You hadn’t noticed that he’d gotten down on one knee either.</p>
<p>He was uncharacteristically quiet, so you looked over to where he was once standing and instead found him much lower than before, holding open a small black box with a delicate and lovely ring inside.</p>
<p>“It’s cliche, but I’ve been in love with you since the moment I saw you all those years ago. Back then, I had no idea how much my life would change after meeting you, but I know now that all of my success, regaining my confidence, and my growth as a person and a trainer happened because of you. You are everything to me. I don’t want to imagine what my life would be like without you, and I hope you feel the same. I want to love and protect you for the rest of my life if you’re willing to let me. I will be the best husband I can be because that’s what you deserve. And I will love you forever. Will you do me the greatest honor in my life, and be my wife?”</p>
<p>You dropped to your knees with him and threw your arms around him, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears as you told him yes, over and over.</p>
<p>He promised that the two of you would create a legacy together, your own and no one else’s. And you never doubted him for a moment.</p>
<p>News spread quickly in Galar. That was something you would never get used to. But you couldn’t be upset when the news was this good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's the end! i really hope you all enjoyed this story, as long as it took me to get it all out. if you guys are interested, i was thinking about writing an alternate ending where the reader becomes champion instead. let me know if that sounds like something you might read in the comments! thank you all again for reading my story, it means the world to me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>